Funny Moments
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: This is a collection of little unrelated and unsequenced 'Funny Moments', each one of the gaang's fun, blonde, stupid, and just plain hilarious moments I'll be making up. Post finale. I'll be updating frequently. R&R, enjoy! --Regan. Of Phantom x Phan x3
1. Funny Moments 1

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm definitely in the mood for some more hilarity, and I wanted to test my skills at a humor fic..So please read and if you like it, or have any suggestions, please review me and tell me how I did at the humor. Oh, and who else is the best character to start out with humor, other than the all mighty...SOKKA!! Hahaha, enjoy, everyone!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender!!

–

Sokka sat in the chair in the corner of the gaang's new living room. They were settled, after the war, in a nice house in Ba Sing Se. The chair was fluffy, and it was his favorite. It was in the corner of the walls, where the two walls met.

He leaned back, a sly smile on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows twice, and leaned back even farther.

"Ohh, Suki likey!" he joked, smiling slyly once again. Suki raised her eyebrows, in a -you-are-so-cool, sarcastic way, then continued her conversation with Toph.

Sokka jutted his chin out, and placed his elbow on his knee, his head on his hand. His normal stubborn position...Except he usually wasn't in a chair during those times...

Sokka fell backwards off the chair, landing butt-first in the crevice of the walls. The entire room burst out laughing, and the once full-of-himself, Sokka, blushed.

–

Suki was inside, working on a project she was doing for Sokkka and Katara's grandmother. It was almost her birthday, and she wanted to make something nice. She had decided on a life-size outline of her, and filling it with poems, waterbending ways, and all the things Suki knew she'd like.

While, on the contrary, Sokka was planning a joke for his grandmother. He would make her something nice, of course, but first she'd open the joke.

But he was having infinite trouble thinking of something an elder would like. He had tons of jokes, sure, but which one should he pop on grandma?

Just then, an idea struck him.

"Suki!" he called, running into her room, where he saw her, laying down sideways working on her project.

"Yeah, Sokka?" she asked, rising to be eye-level.

"I just had the most brilliant idea for my prank on Gran-Gran!" he replied, nearly jumping from excitement.

"Huh?" she asked, not ready to believe it until she heard it.

"Okay. Okay. I'm thinking of getting a fake bird, and putting it in the front yard before she goes bird watching!" he laughed.

"Okay," Suki said, actively agreeing, "but where do you plan on getting a fake bird?" she asked.

"A stuffed one?"

"Yes. Where at?" she asked again.

"There's one right outside!" Sokka said, laughing at 'her' stupidity.

"Show me," she said, not budging on her -see-it-to-believe-it rule. They walked outside, and Sokka pointed out to the tree about 6 feet in front of them. Suki ran to the tree, and examined the 'fake' bird.

"Yeah! This'd work. If it were fake, not dead," Suki said smartly, walking past him.

"Don't worry, we'll get you help some day," she called over her shoulder, joking. Sokka, for the second time in one day, blushed at his 'blond' moment.

–

The gaang was just getting ready to leave for Gran-Gran's birthday party. She had decided to come down to their house for the party.

Unfortunately, it was mostly made up of her older friends, and no offense, but pretty boring.

"Can we at least do something fun?" Sokka complained after the party was over. Gran-Gran was sitting in the lawn chair.

"Frankly, I agree. It was a bit tiring...," Gran-Gran commented. Katara nodded, and sat down next to Gran-Gran with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Let's go over here," Sokka said, lying a bit. Toph, Suki, and Sokka went to the backyard, and sat down on the ground.

"What is it?" Suki whispered. Toph crinkled her brow.

"Wow, obliviousness is spreading," he commented, "wow. You didn't see Katara's face?" he continued.

"Yeah, what about her face?" Toph asked.

"Oh, wow. Couldn't you see the obvious way she said -go-plan-something-I'll-distract-Gran-Gran?" he laughed. Suki gave him a saddened, yet confused look.

"Sometimes I wish I had the bond with you that you have with Katara," she muttered, nodding.

"Ha! C'mon guys, let's make this party worth while!" Toph laughed, getting up and looking around.

"First, we need something to throw around. Ya know, like dirt or mud or..," Toph trailed off.

"Or water! The hoses!" Suki said, her finger in the air. She may not be good at punch lines, but sometimes her ideas, man, those sometimes rule!

"Yeah! We have, what, six?" Sokka asked. They had so many for Aang and Katara to practice waterbending. Speaking of which, Aang just walked out from talking with Gran-Gran and eavesdropping.

"Hook one to the tree up front, so whoever's up there gets sprayed, and the other five for us," he said, stealthily walking out. Sokka nodded. Gran Gran would probably just laugh at the water on her, then let them have their fun while she took a shower.

–

A hose was ready to squirt, placed in the tree in the front yard, and the other five were up for grabs. Toph, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki. That was five. Oh, this was going to be great.

"Since this all was partly thanks to me, I believe I shall be the one to spray dear Gran Gran," Sokka commented, as they all, except the distracting Katara, walked to the hose controls. It was possible for them to have them all on at once, and that's what they planned on doing.

"Okay, that's fine, I'd rather not make the elder mad," Toph joked. Sokka nodded and clicked on his hose, walking up front.

"Gran-Gran!" he said, and then, when she smiled and waved, he sprayed her lightly, creating a mist.

Katara warded it off, mostly all of it besides a gentle shower.

"Sokka!" Gran Gran tsked, then went inside, winking, letting them blast their energy and fun all out.

"GO!" Sokka shouted, and Katara screamed and ran to get her hose. But Toph was standing there already, clicked on all hoses, and Katara got soaked to the brim from the hose in the tree.

"And no waterbending until last, I repeat, no waterbending!" Toph called, as everyone nodded, Katara's nod a bit glum.

"Hmph," she muttered, grabbing her hose and spraying Toph in the face for a good long moment before running to spray Aang.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, aiming at Aang. He aimed back, and they were in a water-fight.

Suki was spraying a constant whiz on Sokka, but since there were two hoses, he was spraying back. And since there was water everywhere, the ground was soaked and the mud was very slippery. Suki slipped about two feet and landed on her butt.

"What can I say? Sometimes I'm a klutz in mud!" she claimed, trying to ward it off. Sokka laughed so hard her fell over, toppling almost over her.

"S'okay, Suki!" He covered her in kisses.

Toph, on the other hand, was rolling in the mud, oohing and aahing at the pleasure of the feel of mud everywhere on her body. Then, so suddenly she didn't know what happened, Water Baby came up and sprayed her in the face.

"Katara! Grr. You're gonna get it bad, baby!" she called, running and not slipping, since she was so used to the mud. Katara, on the contrary, slipped, falling nearly head first. Aang caught her, in his arms and sprayed Toph.

By now, the yard looked like crud, there was barely enough dry space to not be in mud, and everyone was soaked. In mud and water. Both. Aang laughed hard at the war position he and Katara claimed against Toph, and he fell over with them both, rolling in the mud, laughing.

Suki and Sokka were spraying each other, then kissing. Then, they'd walk over and 'sneak attack' the rest of the gaang, yelling it as high as they could.

So, overall, it was a wonderful night. The sun had set, and the nighttime sky made the whole day look beautiful. It luminously grew over their heads.

Katara and Aang bent them all dry, and did their best at the yard. There was no where to put the mud, and mud bending was a bit more difficult.

Through the laughs, love, and falls, they had a great day. And Sokka had to say _something_.

"I must say, this was very fun. But, I also have to say, this is sorta like another joke, and I made it up. So, now, all my jokes do not stink, because this was completely fun!" he said, then went inside with the rest of the gaang following, all of them too tired to even brush their teeth..._Ew_, Katara thought. Who cares? They had fun, and these were the moments they cherished for the rest of their lives.

**A/N: **Kay, so maybe this was leaning toward the "Aw, cute" side toward the end, not the hilarity, but Sokka, let's just say in my mind he needed attention, so I gave him a little fic for himself.

Thanks for reading, and leave any comments you want.

And, yes, they may be a little OOC, but hey. I still can imagine the gaang doing this, their fun-loving ways. So, thanks once again to anyone who read this! It's truly appreciated!

:)


	2. Funny Moments 2

**A/N: **Here it is, my brilliant (hopefully) idea. I decided to do a Fun Moments 2!! And no, if you're reading this now, this is not a series that has to be read in any particular order. Just different, non-related one-shots of the gaang's funny times. By the way, I may rename these Funny Moments. Not sure yet.

So, just so you're 'in the know' (Haha)

-These are all post-finale

-I'm sticking to the couples they ended with, but feel free to make suggestions, I'll look them over.

-If you have any ideas for something funny you thought of, feel free to tell me.

-If you have any questions at all, or just want to tell me what you think, drop a PM or review!

**-I do not own A:TLA or any characters. **

Enjoy(:

–

Aang, Katara, and Toph were out running some errands, when Aang took a special order from an elderly lady.

"Please if you could, Avatar, get me the best cheese there is here. Make sure it smells bad!" she said sarcastically, referring to the cheese that was so delicious, yet smelled so unappealing.

"Sure, miss. Be right back," Aang replied, running on his way to the furthest merchant. The seller looked tall and lean, a man dressed in the casual baggy shirt and Air Temple pants.

"'Scuse me, sir. Do you have the best cheese there is here?" Aang said, ever so politely.

"Indeed! I actually just got an order from the Fire Nation. Here you are. That'll be-oh!" The man just recognized Aang was the Avatar.

"Oh, Avatar. Any price, indeed," the merchant continued, blushing.

"No, what's the norm?" Aang joked, smiling.

"3 coins," the merchant replied, smiling.

"Thanks!" Aang dropped the coins on the table, and darted back to the elder. Just then, he remembered her request. _"Make sure it smells bad!" _Aang stopped dead. He turned and ran the other way toward the river, and flung the cheese in for a good three seconds before he yelped from the coldness. Then, he took some dirt and flung it on top, placing a worm on as well. What was the date? It wasn't April 1st, right?

Aang continued this, spitting on it, sitting on it, trying to make some other unsuspecting citizens spit on it. But he just got quite a few odd stares. What? He was doing a good deed. It was rather fun, too.

Now, he ran back to the elder, presenting the dirt filled, worm infected, disgusting cheese. The woman, who used to be smiling, now had eyes rolling back in her head. Katara walked her to the nearest garbage can.

"Wow, Aang. I'll teach you about sarcasm _some_time, don't worry," Toph said, shaking her head. And the blushing Aang stood in shame.

–

The entire gaang gathered in the living room. It was about three o'clock, and they were going to decide on a place to go to dinner.

"I think we should go to Halg's!" Sokka said, putting his hand in the air. Of course he'd want to go there. Halg's was a baby play place, although Sokka still liked the ball pit. Suki shook her head, smiling.

"What about the Old Grape?" Suki said. It was an elegant restaurant, surprising compared to the name of it!

"No! Let's go to Jen's Diner!" Aang said. He loved hearing the kids sing in the booths next to them.

"Nah, I still say Halg's!"

"Old Grape?"

"NO! I know! Garth's!" Katara said. It was just a normal diner. Everyone shook their heads, and turned their backs on each other.

"Wow guys. We just fought over what restaurant to go to," Katara said, holding back laughs. The entire room corrupted in laughter, howling laughter actually.

"Ah, sometimes we're normal," Sokka said.

"That's rare," Toph said, rising.

Turns out, they went to Halg's to shake off the normality and have a little 'kiddish' fun.

**A/N: **Okay, there it is!! Please, tell me ideas.

Should I just keep this with Funny Moments 1? Like make it a big thing of one-shots?

Or keep it separate?

PLEASE review with your opinion on that! I want to hear what you guys would think...It may be more organized if I just made Funny Moments a huge one-shot thing, huh?

I think that's what I'll do.

Thanks for reading!!

3Regan


	3. Funny Moments 3

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Thanks for coming back for some more of the gaang's funny moments! I know I list more than one in each chapter, but this is still counted as the third set. And remember, review and PM me your thoughts, or anything you have to say! All of these are post finale, and the couples are how they ended in the Avatar series. Make suggestions, if you have any ideas, tell me please. If you'd like to see your ideas in here, review them! Thanks! Enjoy!! :) Or please tell me if you'd like to see any character featured in a set. Thanks again! --Regan of Phantom x Phan

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

–

Ty Lee was sitting in her usual acrobatic position, waiting for Mai to arrive. She had invited her over to the garden for some lunch.

"Mai! Hey best friend!" Ty Lee greeted her as Mai walked in the garden's circular door. As usual, she was dressed in her black Fire Nation outfit.

"What do you want, Ty Lee?" she asked dully.

"I invited you to lunch, remember? Come, sit here!" Ty Lee set up some paper plates and food, and Mai crinkled her brow, shook her head in shame, then started to eat.

Ty Lee had already finished her plate when she looked Mai in the eye.

"I have something for you," she said, pulling a gift from behind her back.

"What did you do, Ty Lee?" she said, although her curiosity still wandered toward the box.

"I know it must've been hard for you to suffer through this, so here." Mai took the box and opened it. Inside, it was like her worst nightmares were all captured in that stupid blue box.

Disgusted, Mai took the huge, fake, pink bug and threw it to the ground.

"Ew! What in the world were you thinking, tricking a master knife thrower?" Mai demanded. Ty Lee giggled.

"_What _is so funny?" Mai said harshly. Ty Lee laughed some more.

"I...cannot believe....I tricked...you!" she said between gasps of laughter. Mai folded her arms across her chest.

"Look," Ty Lee said, calm finally. She pressed a button on the fake bug's belly. The bug turned all black, now showing a tougher outer shell. Mai swore it was pink before...

"I got it from the merchants down the street. They told me this fake bug would work on even bug lovers. Plus, it was pink! So I made a black shell for you," Ty Lee finished, sighing. Mai rose and wailed the bug at Ty Lee's pretty little face.

–

Uncle Iroh was mixing up some of his famous tea in the kitchen, when Zuko walked in, cheery for once.

"Uncle," he greeted him, nodding.

"Zuko. How are you, nephew?" Iroh asked in that same calm voice.

"Fine. Mai is just waiting for me, we're going out to eat. I was wondering...Could I make you some tea? I'm finally interested in it, believe it or not," Zuko said, walking over to the stove.

"Zuko! Of course!" Iroh stepped away, swallowing before he taste-tested Zuko's tea.

Before long, Zuko had all _his _ingredients mixed up, and was handing the old man his concotion.

"Here it is," he said, smiling. Iroh grinned and put the cup to his lips. Zuko had secretly made it a mixture of special ingredients that made people have...gas. Zuko held back chuckles. Iroh swirled it in his mouth, then spit it out unexpectedly right on Zuko's face. Iroh laughed, laughter booming in the room.

"What?" Zuko said.

"Nephew, knowledge is endless. You don't think I'd fall for that, did you?" And, as Zuko's jaw was dropped, Iroh poured some of the tea into it.

Let's just say Zuko's date didn't go as expected.....

–

**A/N: **Okay, that maybe wasn't the best chapter. I'll update soon, though. I still have a few tricks of laughter up my sleeve. Heh. Please review me any ideas you have! I love to hear them, and I'll put them in the story if you like.

Thanks so much for reading, and remember: Drop me a review, I love hearing from you guys!

=)Regan of Phantom x Phan


	4. Funny Moments 4

**A/N: **Here's another round of Funny Moments.. Believe me, I think I made up for the last chapter.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do not own the joke my sister's friend made up "I got it from my mama," or the song it started in. Nope, don't own any of that.

Enjoy! (:

–

Toph was sitting in one of the many little rooms in their new house, watching Sokka and Suki train. They were throwing knives and practicing stealthiness. Toph sat casually, and started to ramble.

"Gah, it really bothers me...This stupid hair...and my stupid toes hurt after I pick them," she said, to no one in particular. She messed with her hair a bit, then went back to picking her toes.

It was about twenty minutes later, when she started up again.

"Dang these stupid knuckles. They hurt from so much cracking..."

Twenty more minutes later, boredom was eating away at Toph so bad, she nearly yelled.

"GOSH! Boredom is soooooo boring!"

She made it through a whole more set of twenty minutes....agitated still.

"Why do people even grow hair on their heads? Can't we all just be like Aang?" Sokka held back a laugh, and in doing so got a pressure point from Suki who instantly felt bad.

Actually, another hour passed, as Aang came to train with the rest of them. Toph was pretty much half dead. Poke her with a stick like a bug, and she may just topple over, dead from lack of activity. This was actually a bit unlike her...

"GAH! I hate this...Stupid hair, toes, boredom, brain lacking of oxygen...Stupid butt." Her butt did hurt..

Then, as suddenly as her boredom appeared, Sokka turned from training, let his laughter fly, and did something hilarious.

"You got it from ya mama!" he said, dancing and slapping his butt. Toph put her foot up on the pedestal next to her, ready to sleep off her boredom.

"You'd think that guy was crazed up on cactus juice everyday of his life," she muttered, before drifting off to sleep.

–

**A/N: **Sorry everyone, I just made it one little thing, not two...But I figured since this was pretty funny (at least I thought so) you'd like it.

I'll update another time. Thanks for reading!

XDRegan


	5. Funny Moments 5

**A/N: **This idea was given to me by some real-life experiences. Remember, please review, let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

–

It was late at night, yet everyone was still up in the gaang's household. Sometimes they just liked those late nights, where they go to bed at 2, which it was nearing now, and wake up at 11 or 12. It was actually rather enjoyable. Plus, it was Friday night and that usually was always a party night for the gaang. Although they didn't really party, they just hung out and relaxed after their long week.

As for 'work', the Fire Lord and Avatar were 'off' on Saturdays, although they were never really 'off' the job. The gaang just thought it funny to think it that.

Katara and Aang were picking out clothes for tomorrow. Aang had called it 'Water Day' in all of Ba Sing Se, mostly because Katara told him she had a random feeling she wanted to wear all Water Tribe colors.

Toph, Ty Lee, Mai, and Suki were changing in their separate rooms. Most likely, Toph would reappear doing something either completely funny or just plain dumb. Like the last Friday she pants Zuko during an important nighttime speech to some citizens. It was about gangs or something...not like their 'gaang', of course.

Zuko and Sokka were sharing the bathroom brushing their teeth. Sokka's blue brush was wearing his arm out, while Zuko stood motionless, scrubbing hard.

And last, but of course not least, Uncle Iroh was occupied sleeping...Sleeping on the living room couch. After some late night tea, it all went downhill...

Zuko left the bathroom and took Mai to her room to kiss her goodnight. Mai didn't complain, but made him sure she didn't need this every night.

Everyone else, besides Toph who was still in her room and Sokka who was _still _brushing, said goodnight and went to bed.

Sokka stood still in the bathroom, swishing water in his mouth.

"Ah," he said, finally done. He sighed in front of the mirror, glad they finished their game and were all ready for bed...Finally.

Sokka closed the door, changing into his PJ's.

While in the room directly next to the bathroom, Toph was ready to spring her plan into action. She stepped outside, as quiet as a mouse, and stood directly beside the door. She heard the doorknob creak, and prepared herself for one last moment.

Sokka opened the door, and at the exact moment he turned he saw Toph.

"BOO!" she shouted, and he screamed, so violently a flash of worry spread inside Toph, then laughter. The shout was so high pitched he sounded like a four year old...girl. She laughed, so hard she fell over, toppled in a ball on the floor.

The rest of the gaang had already come out, alarmed by the scream. Suki came from out of her room, and started laughing so hard she shared the floor with Toph.

"Suki, we'd all understand if you broke up with him after _this_," Toph repeated the line she had said before they beat the Fire Lord, when Sokka had made a not-so-great-looking sand sculpture of her. Suki only laughed harder, while it was Toph's turn to run to the bathroom.  
–

Today was Saturday, the day after Sokka nearly had a heart attack he was scared so bad.

They weren't doing much today.

At least that's what everyone thought....besides Toph.

She needed to jazz this day up a little, she just didn't know how.

So, she did what any bored master mind would do. She went around tricking people.

Sokka was in his room, playing a board game with Suki and Aang. Toph sat and acted like she was watching for a good while, until boredom overtook her.

"Wow, is it hot in here!" she exclaimed, removing the sweatshirt she had purposely put on. Sokka squinted.

"It is, isn't it?" He rose and tugged off the sweatshirt he was wearing. Noticing everyone's glances, he spoke.

"Oh, you like that." Toph grinned, knowing this'd work. She pulled the whoopie cushion out and placed it surreptitiously under him, only Aang and Suki noticing. With that, she knocked his feet out from under him, causing him to plunk onto the cushion and shout.

"Sokka-a! Was that you?!" Aang said, covering his mouth in act and to keep form laughing too loud. Suki giggled freely, and Toph walked out to where Mai and Zuko were training. She took the spare knife that lay on the step.

"Mind if I...cut in?" she said, slyly smiling. Zuko and Mai glanced at each other, then shrugged.

"Uh..sure, I guess," Zuko said, eyeing the spare knife in her hand. Mai and Zuko took turns throwing her daggers at a target they had set up. Toph now put her last plan into action.

"Ha! That was a girly throw, Fire Lord! Can't you do better?" she pestered him. Mai showed no reaction.

"Zuko! I mean, really. Mai and I are beating your butt!"

"Crud, Zu Zu! Terrible, terrible throw," she tsked.

It went on like this, her pestering him. Finally, he cracked.

"TOPH! Shut...Your mouth!" He wasn't yelling, yet it came out irritated, and well...He might as well have yelled. She smirked.

"Ha!" Happy with the entertainment for the day, she went off, time for her nap.

Napping=Time for more scheming...

**A/N: **Okay, there it is! Chapter 5 of Funny Moments!!

_**ATTENTION ALL READERS: **_

The second short in this set (the one about Toph) was actually going to be replaced with an Easter funny...But I really want to write an Easter/Spring Break/Holiday Season one-shot, so I made that one into just a separate one. It does have humor in it, and if you would please check it out! I named it: Purple Dye. But, I'll be posting it tomorrow, Easter. Thanks again! Just remember to check it out, I want you guys to see what would've went in here.. heh.

Enjoy!! Thanks so much!!

Please drop a review, and remember: I'm always up for ideas!

Thanks again,

Regan of Phantom x Phan..

P.S. I'll update soon!! :)


	6. Funny Moments 6

**A/N: **I'm back for another round of Funny Moments! Remember: If you have any ideas, or just want me to feature a certain character in this, review it and tell me or PM it to me. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Enjoy!! =)

–

Today was a Thursday, and the Fire Lord and Avatar were probably the most busy people in Ba Sing Se.

Fire Lord Zuko had to run quite the amount of errands, plus figure some papers out, and make a speech for the citizens that had to be done by next week.

Avatar Aang was settling some disputes in the city, then he had to help Zuko do some papers, and maybe then he'd get some relax time.

The rest of the gaang was at home, bored out of their minds.

"Do we really depend on Zuko and Aang this much?" Toph said, picking her toes for the fourth time.

"Nah, it's probably just that today they were _supposed _to be off, but they weren't and we had already made plans," Sokka said, resting his head on the back of the couch.

Katara sighed, looking at Ty Lee. She was in her acrobatic position, blowing her bangs in the air out of boredom.

"So, what should we do?" Ty Lee said, looking to everyone in her cheery way.

"This really isn't something to be cheery about," Toph muttered. She hated boredom so much...

"What should we do?" Sokka said, sighing. Just then, Toph had another brilliant idea.

"Hey! I just had the most brilliantly cruel plan for fun, ever!" she exclaimed. Mai cocked an eyebrow, not willing to ask her 'what?'.

"What?" Of course, that was Ty Lee. Mai chuckled under her breath.

"We go play nasty jokes on them during work! Not when they're doing anything important or anything, but that's what _I _do when I get bored," Toph said, rising.

"Isn't everything they do important?" Sokka said, once again looking to Toph. Suki just shrugged.

"I suppose not. I mean they have to eat, don't they? And go to the bathroom? And rest for just a sec?" Everyone looked at Suki.

"You mean you're for this cruel plan of fun?" Katara said.

"Sure, I mean it's only once. Let's vote," she replied.

"ALL for playing jokes on Aang and Zuko stand!" Toph announced.

Surprisingly, the whole gaang stood....everyone besides Katara, who was once again out-voted.

–

"Okay, so Sokka walks in and talks for a minute, luring him away from the food. Then me and Ty Lee go _spice _up the Fire Lord's food. This is perfect! He _is _a firebender, right?" Toph said.

"What about Katara, Suki, and Mai?" Sokka asked.

"Katara: Keep guard. If anyone or Zuko returns yell for us in. Sokka: Just...Don't mess anything up, and Suki....Make sure Sokka doesn't mess anything up," Toph replied. Sokka took his job seriously, not treating it as a joke.

On the count of three, Sokka ran into the building where Zuko was working.

"Fire Lord!" he said. Zuko was jolted from his table of food.

"Sokka?! _What _are you doing here?" Zuko replied, and then remembered his position as Fire Lord.

"Is something wrong?" he asked Sokka.

"A bit."

"What is it?"

Sokka made his pointer finger wiggle in a -come-here- way. He walked over to the farthest corner of the room, then started whispering in his ear, giving Ty Lee and Toph the go ahead behind Zuko's back.

"Fire Lord, it's your girlfriend...," Sokka whispered some more. Zuko crinkled his brow.

"What's wrong with Mai?" he asked.

"Well, let's see here...."

Toph and Ty Lee snuck in, Ty Lee walking on her hands. Toph grabbed the hot sauce she had in her pocket from the merchant, and opened Zuko's sandwich.

"Mmm, ham and cheese," she muttered under her breath. They were kneeling on the floor, completely out of sight if Zuko even turned. But it seemed he was pretty sucked in to whatever Sokka was talking about. Toph sprinkled the hot sauce everywhere, just not on the ends. If Zuko saw red, he'd be suspicious.

Then, Ty Lee grabbed the herb Iroh had given her. It was for extra hot tea, hotter than any hot sauce in the land. She placed it smack dab in the middle of it.

Smiling, the two darted out, waving Sokka the go ahead on their way.

"And, yeah....April Fool's!" Sokka said.

"Sokka! _Fu-nny_. I don't have time for this. Bye," Zuko said, sitting back down. Sokka shrugged and ran out to watch the Fire Lord's face from outside the window.

"Mmm, I'm back ham and cheesy," Zuko muttered. The open window was an easy way to see his face. Then, just as he took the world's largest bite, his face contorted into a mixture of emotions. Pain, anger, and last...Suspicion. Uh-oh....

The gaang ran, laughing the whole way. They could still hear Zuko.

"Ahh!! Shyann!" He called to his maid, to maybe rinse his mouth down. Ahh, good times, good times...

–

"So Aang is with some kids....I say we pants him," Sokka said. The gaang smiled in triumph.

"Yeah!"

"So, who wants to do the honors?" Toph said.

"Me!" No one believed who it was...Katara..

"Water Baby? Why?!" Toph said, incredulous.

"So he takes it as a joke and doesn't murder one of us," she said calmly. Toph nodded and pointed to Mai.

"Could you distract him?"

"How?" Mai said, looking at Aang,

"I dunno. Talk about something like...politics. Or daggers." Mai grinned maliciously and nodded. This'd be fun...

"Aang. I wanted to say something," Mai said. Aang smiled and held up the one minute sign to the kids he was talking to.

"What are the best type of daggers?" she asked. Aang's smile died a bit. Mai waved to Katara, and Water Baby ran behind Aang and grabbed the baggy part of his pants gently. One, two, three...

"Woah!" Aang exclaimed, and turned to Katara.

"It was her idea, just so you know," she said, pointing to Toph. Toph shrugged.

"We were bored..."

"Heh. We'll have some non-embarrassing fun later tonight. I challenge you to a bending fight," Aang said, pulling up his pants and blushing.

"Su-ure, Twinkle Toes. See ya," Toph said, walking away with the gaang.

–

**A/N: **Sorry, I just _had _to have _someone _pants-ed. I know this is only one, but I figured since it was two pages on this, and sorta two little jokes, I'd leave it at that. I'll update soon!! Please give me your suggestions, and characters! Thanks! Bye for now, Regan of Phantom x Phan =)


	7. Funny Moments 7

**A/N: **So, here's my next update!! Second is a real-life experience with some of my friends, except I added a lot onto it.. And I can just imagine Toph doing the first...Haha. Enjoy! Review! =)

–

The gaang walked in a long line, horizontal. Aang occasionally added a skip in the step, so they all skipped together. Mai hated it, but everyone thought they were a bit weird, so that was okay with her.

"Ooh, look! Tomatoes!" Ty Lee commented, for they were walking through the market now. Toph laughed mischievously and made a hissing noise in excitement.

"Be right back," she said.

"'Scuse me? Could I just look at some of these in the light?" she asked the merchant. He nodded, and she picked one up. A ripe and juicy and vibrant one.

"Heh, this is going to be good," she muttered.

"TOMATO!! TOMATO!! WHO WANTS A PURTY TOMATO!?" she called, doing her best other-worldly accent.

"Oh, miss! Over here!" a man called. She looked at his outfit.

"If you turn your shirt around, I'll give it to ya free," Toph said, at least giving the man a tad bit less embarrassment.

He did it, too. Then he raised his arms to catch it.

"Trust me," she said. She wailed the tomato at his chest, and it spluttered to a minute before completely pouring it's juiciness on him. Toph toppled over laughing. Surprisingly, the man was laughing rather hysterically, too.

And the gaang? Well, they were rolling on the floor in laughter as Toph wailed some other tomatoes at them, too.

"Oh, thanks," she said to the merchant, handing him her spare gold coin.

–

"Wow, Toph," Sokka said. They went to the playground to fool around for a bit. It was an elementary school's playground, so they couldn't fit on many of the things. But it was still fun to see all the slides, and go on whatever they could manage.

They were walking up a small hill to surface the playground.

"WO-AH!" Sokka said, falling down from a molehill that had surfaced. Toph pointed at him and laughed. And the rest just muttered things like 'klutz' and 'blonde moment'.

Katara claimed the swings with Suki, they weren't willing to get stuck on the slides.

On the contrary, Toph was.

She made her way up the little ladder, and went onto the top of the slide.

"Hey this is--uh-oh," she said, cutting herself off.

"Uhm, guys? I thought I could make it, it felt like I could, but I think my hips are stuck," she muttered.

"Do you need help?" Sokka asked.

"No, Sokka, I'm just gonna wait here 'till Christmas!" She didn't like asking for help, even though sarcasm didn't help much. Sokka grinned and called Aang over. He airbent himself of the pole and went to the slide with Sokka.

"She's stuck!" he laughed.

"Pretty soon you're going to be, too," she muttered.

"Nah, that's easy. Just airbend here," he said. Aang made a swirly tornado and aimed it at Toph she didn't budge.

"Hm. That's a toughie...."

"I know!"

They were busy thinking, while Toph grew impatient.

"GAH!" she said. In one quick and easy hand swipe, she bent an earth block under the slide, causing it to crack. The slide fell, and Toph landed neatly on top of the earth block. Sokka and Aang's jaws were nearly touching the ground.

"I didn't feel like waiting! Sure, I broke their slide, but crud happens, ya know?" With that, she walked toward a larger part...the swings.

–

**A/N: **I know this was a little short, but if you guys want more of their scenes in the playground, I'll just post those in chapter 8.

Suggestions? Comments? REVIEW please!!

Thanks for reading!!

-Regan of Phantom x Phan

Bye!! Expect another update soon!! =)


	8. Funny Moments 8

**A/N: **Hi again everyone! So at first, I didn't think I had an idea for this chapter, but I just had one...Go figure.. Haha. Sorry this took a bit longer, but it would've been posted....But my writing sheet is being a tad weird so I had to start over.

Thanks to all my reviewers: Silvereyes12, Kiliazar the Unwanted Ghost, AangKatara777, Cera123, and the anonymous one signed JMT. Thanks to all of you!!!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Avatar....

–

Katara was at her desk, sitting down and doodling about some things randomly. She had a notebook out and was scribbling on some pages. She drew a large blue arrow.

The birds were loud outside, which made her think of the singers that gathered on the streets on the busiest marketing days, collecting money. One girl that sang, oh how Katara loved all of her songs. Suddenly, once again, the song was caught in her head.

Spinning rapidly in her new spinny chair, so fast it hurt, Katara finally burst.

She spun about and about, singing the song as loud as she could, nearly screaming it. Katara had a decent singing voice, but this song didn't...fit her.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and a muffled laugh. Little did she know she was holding the pen like a microphone and flipping her braid round and round.

"Suki!" she exclaimed as she looked at Suki, who was blushing very hard and muffling laughter. Katara was so astonished she was being watched, she fell out of the chair on her hands and knees.

"S'okay, Katara, it was only me here...It'd be a different story if it were Aang," she joked, helping her up.

"Sorry!" Suki said again.

"No, no. It's not your fault. Heh, how embarrassing," Katara commented.

"At least Aang wasn't here. Believe me, I'd die if Sokka was standing there and that was me...Gosh and they both have such good senses of humor," Suki blushed, now feeling a bit guilty for talking about her brother being her boyfriend.

"This calls for a girl's day out!" Katara said, not at all bothered.

–

**A/N: **I am sooo sorry this is so short, but I promise I have a super good one for the next set...so be prepared! Review please!!

Thanks for reading,

Regan of Phantom x Phan

xD


	9. Funny Moments 9

**A/N: **Back for another round of Funny Moments!! This is from an experience, sorta. The playoffs in hockey started, and I was watching them, so I had the idea of the gaang ice skating...haha. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own A:TLA

–

The day was bright, but rainy and a bit gloomy. If it were up to Mai, she'd stay inside near a window reading, for this was her type of day. But, as always, she couldn't do that. It was Sokka's turn to choose something for the gaang to do.

"Of course I get the rainy day...Ooh! Ooo! I got it!" he said, jumping up and down after sulking for the downs of a rainy day.

"Huh?" Suki asked, facing Sokka. Katara turned her gaze at him, but Toph didn't pay any attention. For some odd reason, she had a feeling she wouldn't want to do this, his choice.

"We can go ice skating! A new rink was just built in town, and everyone loves it. 'Cept maybe they won't go today...I could book it! Since it is only seven in the morning," Sokka said, chancing a glance at the clock.

"Remind me again, why are we up?" Aang said, looking at the sleeping Zuko.

"Right.." With that, they went back to sleep, plans waiting for them.

-

"Huh!?" Sokka woke with a start, not knowing what time is was.

He looked at his surroundings...Mostly the same, but Zuko and Mai weren't here, and the rest were sleeping. They had camped out in the living room, due to some renovations in the bedrooms.

Sokka rose, and went into his room. They were painting it dark blue, a Water Tribe color. There was going to be swords and warrior like things in it, as well. He dressed, brushed his teethe and put his hair, now brushed, into his 'wolf's' tail. Walking into the living room, he shut his eyes.

There was Zuko, licking icing off Mai's finger.

"Could've informed me this room was taken," he muttered. Zuko smiled and blushed, and Mai just looked at him, her smile completely gone.

"It's not, Sokka. We were just finishing Katara's cake. Don't want it to miss her birthday!" Zuko said, a little cheery for it being morning.

"Uh, oka-ay. But, Katara's birthday is in three months." He knew they just needed an excuse for making a cake, but whatever.

-

Once everyone was up, he knew it was time.

"Ice skating-g!" He prolonged the ending, smiling as he took skates for the gaang from out of the closet. Toph was sitting in her room, on the floor, doing practically nothing.

"I'm not skating," she announced, in an innocent type way. She knew they'd want her to try, but really. Ice was not her thing. Sokka had to help her cross an ice bridge when they were risking their _lives_. She just simply could not see on it, and being truly unknowing and blind like that was not her thing..Not at all.

"We understand. Do you want to do something else?" Sokka said. Toph was surprised at his easy way of saying that's okay. He cared. That was nice.

"Nah, I wanna see you all fall on your butts," she said, lightening the mood. Suki came in, and needed help with her ice skates. Toph left, and started to walk toward Katara's room. She knew they were ready, and she also knew this was going to be fun...Falls, and hopefully no pain, but still: Falls, dumps, and embarrassment. Toph's specialty. In liking, that is.

-

The gaang arrived at the ice rink, and it was much colder than expected. Sokka shivered, but pulled his jacket off and handed it to Suki.

"Thanks," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek. Sokka shivered violently, but Suki was more important..Plus, he'd be skating hard and hopefully warm up.

"Wow, this rink _is _amazing," Aang said, noting that the merchants in the city were right about it.

"Definitely...But, I can't skate," Katara admitted, clinging to Aang's arm a bit more tightly.

"S'okay, none of really can," Sokka announced, and looked to Toph who was not at all cold. She was wearing her normal, but controlled the shivers that threatened to blow her cover.

"You sure you're not skating? Not even a lap?" Sokka said, pestering a bit. He didn't want to be the one who made her mad.

"Nah, Sokka. Thanks again, but this is _way _more entertaining."

With that, the gaang started toward the rink. Katara's heart was pounding, for her courage was strictly fighting.

"Let's skate together," Aang suggested, noting Katara's wariness. She nodded, and they went up first. Aang stepped onto the ice, and grinned.

"It's actually rather easy for us waterbenders," he joked. Katara smiled and held onto his arm as they got on. It was, surprisingly, a great deal easier knowing about the ice when you skated. No one wash here, for everyone left when they knew the Fire Lord and Avatar had booked the place. The citizens were nice that way, always giving the gaang their space when needed.

They were on their first lap, Sokka and Suki watching them nervously since they were next.

"Ooo, ah!" Katara was sliding. She fell on the ground, taking her boyfriend with her. Oh, how Aang loved that title...

"Hahaha, you okay?" They both laughed at each other. After a few more scary laps, they grew used to it, and beckoned Sokka and Suki on.

"Uh, Sokka?"

"Yeah, Suki?" he replied, looking earnestly to his girlfriend.

"Can we do that, too?" she asked, motioning to Aang and Katara, holding on to each other with support...and romance.

"Course, that's what I wanted to do...," Sokka admitted, taking Suki's hand and stepping onto the ice.

Sokka, of course that Sokka, had to be the one to be a bit...flirtatious. He stepped onto the ice backward, smiling at Suki. Her hand was trapped inside Sokka's securely, for she was a tad bit worried.

"Okay, you can come on no-" he was cut off by the collision. Aang was swirving uncontrollably into Sokka, and Sokka flew to the ice, dragging Suki's hand with him. He skated, on his butt, the whole way to the opposite sides of boards, screaming. Suki wasn't...she was laughing at Sokka's clumsiness and Aang's facial expression. Horror mixed with laughter....not such a great combination...it was actually kind of scary.

"Oh, my gosh! Are you okay?!" Aang said, flying over to the spot where Sokka landed in the boards, now laughing as well. Aang had skated a tad too fast, and lost control.

"Aang!" Katara shouted, coming over. Whatever was she hoping to do? Stop him? Even she had no idea. She tried to grab him, but that only sent them both landing on top of the other couple splayed about the ice.

On the other side of the rink, Mai and Zuko had stepped gracefully onto the ice. Firebender and knife thrower. Surprisingly, they were amazing. They did loops, Mai actually smiling that rare smile she saved for Zuko all the time.

Ty Lee was already doing tricks around everyone.

Toph, well she was in the bathroom, for she had laughed a bit too hard at the collision-_s._ Iroh hadn't come, for he knew he'd probably fall one too many times.

Sokka and Suki never stopped falling. Toph never stopped laughing at them. Once, Suki was thrown over Sokka, who was splayed on the ground.

Aang took Katara down a few times, and vice versa.

But one thing remained...Toph was sick of seeing the other three being so graceful. She turned to the snack stand, which merely said 'FREE'. Toph was sure it was just because the gaang was the only ones here. Frankly, she didn't give a crud now. She grabbed some popcorn, and threw it at Ty Lee when she was in an acrobatic position.

"What's that?" she said, looking at her hair. Then, she tipped over backwards, saying 'Popcorn?'. She fell, though, and blushed.

Toph knew it'd take more than that to stop Mai and Zuko's gracefulness. As her ways of always knowing her surroundings, she knew the ground around her was made of Earth, obviously. She bent a small piece, almost the size of her fist but in a square form, into a wedge-like shape. Silently, she slid it onto the ice. She'd love to see ZuZu fall, because she knew Mai wouldn't laugh unless it was him. The laugh that rarely happened, that is.

Zuko saw it, and Mai looked at him.

"Huh? Wanna go?" she said. Zuko shook his head, knowing that possibly Mai wanted to stay, for once. They skated on, directly onto the wedge.

"BAH!" Zuko shouted, the words not forming in his mouth, but into a shriek. He flew over it, and landed on his butt after doing a flip.

"Ha-ha, Zuko!" Mai said, chuckling darkly before helping her boyfriend up. Toph grinned maliciously, laughing some more before her next trip to the bathroom.

When they decided this was enough for today, they took off their skates and left the ice.

"So, I guess Waterbenders don't have an advantage," Aang muttered. The gaang laughed.

"Looks like none of you do with me here," Toph finished, leading the way out. Although, she admitted, most of their dumps had nothing to do with her...Everyone needed a little moral support sometimes, though, right?

–

**A/N: **I know this was a long one, more like a one-shot, but it had to make up for the last one. I will try to post the next chapter (TEN!!!) soon, but I want it to be really good, for I just made it to ten!! Oh yes! Thank you so much to all of my readers, all the reviewers, alerters, and favorites! I appreciate all of you!!

Thanks,

Regan

of Phantom x Phan...

And yes, I guess this was a little more modern day with the ice rink, but I didn't intend for it to be like that. Review!

=)


	10. Funny Moments 10

**A/N: **I don't remember if I've done any other chapter like this, but I just had an idea. Since this is the tenth chapter, the official double digits, what better hilarity for this one than a birthday? In the last chappie, Sokka did mention Katara's birthday being in three months. So, let's have this happen three months after the ice rink. Usually, I don't keep track of months...So, just imagine this whatever month you think Katara was born in...I assume it had to be a colder month, since it's the Water Tribe and she is a waterbender, but I'm not sure. So, here it is!! Thanks so much for reading, and yes!! We finally reached ten, and it's due to all of you guys's support and encouragement. Thanks again! And no, this does not end Funny Moments..I will still update, I promise. The same as always, maybe just with a bit more excitement. Practice makes perfect.

**Disclaimer: **Still, no matter how many chapters this may be, I still don't own Avatar...

Funny how I get excited over my tenth chapter...haha. Odd.

–

The sun was rising warily over the horizon. Katara was like that today. She wanted to get up, yes, but she knew what would happen. She'd get mauled by her friends all shouting the same thing. Happy birthday.

So, she had to get herself in the mood. She thought of Aang's face when screaming it, then Toph's. Laughing, she looked the sun in the eyes, and got up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a chorus of voices said, screaming at her as she entered the kitchen after getting ready. She wasn't expecting that.

"Thanks, guys. Awh, you didn't have to," she said. The norm for birthdays. She took her presents in her hands, laughing with the gaang for no apparent reason.

"Heh, here you are, Water Baby," Toph said, handing her a present wrapped in...Newspaper.

"Er, thanks..Thanks!" she said, fixing her expression. Toph chuckled when she made her way to the couch.

"Hey, maybe we should go out and have some fun before we open these. Anyone up for breakfast?" Katara said, trying to lighten the mood some more. Little did she know, the mood was already lightened.

-

Breakfast went nicely, besides a few spills on Toph's part. No biggie, though. She liked it...

They decided to go out to play before going home and relaxing for the day. Katara chose a more child-like place....the ball pits. Everyone laughed, but when she said she booked it already, they were happy. No munch-kins running around to spoil their memory filled fun.

"Ah, I remember these," Toph said. She'd never liked them, no ground and all, but went in anyway.

It was simply a large hole, filled with balls, foamy and squishy. Katara dove in, looking at the gaang. It was awkward, seeing Zuko plop into them....and Mai lower herself in, grimacing like it was snakes. Sokka dove, having fun already. Toph, on the other hand, stood next to Katara.

"Heh, sorry....I can't really see in here." Katara nodded, laughing a bit. So, Toph stayed glued to her side, laughing.

Toph was planning something else, though. Always her...

Suddenly, Katara, the birthday girl's head, disappeared from...existence. No one noticed, until Suki did.

"Uh? Katara?" she said. Everyone looked around, besides Toph, who couldn't see.

"Heh, where'd she go?!" Sokka said, a fake laugh creeping into his voice.

"Katara!" Everyone called. Toph suddenly burst out laughing. She earthbent her back up, Katara gasping and laughing.

–

The presents, she had to admit, were good. Sokka and Suki raised money for a nice brand new shorts and shirt set. It was midnight blue, a summer set. It was starting to heat up. Funny, she was already wearing it. Zuko, Iroh, and Mai all combined on an extremely expensive, bracelet and anklet set. It was pure diamond, dyed blue. They knew she wouldn't wear a necklace as much, hence her mother's necklace... Ty Lee bought her a new pouch to hold water...and Toph got her some...dyed...newspaper made into a message. Very...unique.

"Thanks everyone! I love them!"

As if on signal, all at once they pied a very mad Katara.

"Hm. I tried to let you guys have fun, and now.. I get this?" she laughed.

They all ran outside, fourteen baked pies in hands.

–

**A/N: **Sorry it took long to update, but I'll make some more coming here soon! Thanks everyone!!

-Regan of Phantom x Phan

(:


	11. Funny Moments 11

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here's another round of Funny Moments, and yes!!! I reached 11! Finally. Well, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Still, I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. I'd tell you if I ever did...Chyeaah, riiiight. Like I'd ever own it. **

**-**

It was going to be a busy day.

The gaang had volunteered to sponsor a little kid's birthday party....Yeah, odd, but they knew it'd make the kid, Shang, happy.

She was turning exactly five, as she liked to say.

Her parents said how ever since the war ended, she loved the gaang to death. Always drawing, writing, and playing games about them. It felt good to be so honored like that. So, Aang put all of the directions together by himself, and wrote jobs for everyone to do. He knew that, obviously, there were exactly nine people in the gaang, not including Appa and Momo.

_Aang-_**Lead everyone. Put tables, chairs, etc into dining room. Put playing equip. in family room. **

_Katara-_**Decorate rooms Aang does. Make sure everyday items are put in such as tissues, etc. Cook. **

_Toph-_**Help put playing equip. and child like things into family room with Aang. Decorate outdoors decently. **

_Sokka-_**Help decorate outdoors. Wash dishes. **

_Zuko-_**Help Katara and Sokka cook and do dishes. Kitchen, mainly. **

_Iroh-_**Make tea, plentiful amount. Make food, tell stories to children. **

_Mai-_**Cook: Desserts. **

_Ty Lee-_**Cook: Main entrées; appetizers. **

_Suki-_**Cook: Main entrée. Help wherever needed. **

He made sure everyone had a needed job, and would help whenever they were needed someplace else. Handing the message to Katara to read, they all gathered in the living room.

After she read it, tons of questions, comments, complaints, and suggestions flooded from nearly everyone.

"Hey! How do you know we can cook?" Zuko said.

"Can you read?" Aang replied.

"Well...yeah."

"Then you can cook," he said, turning to Katara.

"Does this all sound good?"

"I like it, Aang. Great job preparing. So, everyone! Tonight is the banquet, we should get started now!" she announced. Suddenly as if in a rush, everyone went to their places.

-

Aang had everything in his station set up. Meanwhile, Katara and Toph were running from room to room, putting things in and out, with the occasional stop to pick toes (Toph). Tissues were everywhere, children's playing equipment was in place, and the table cloths, napkins, plates, and utensils were all in place. Amazing, work was getting done nicely...

Sokka's dishes were done, and the decorations were already hanging. Zuko helped, and was now cooking with Mai.

Iroh's tea was phenomenal, and he was already thinking of some stories to tell. Check.

Lastly, Ty Lee and Suki were almost ready, heating up some of the entrées. All that needed to be done was heating up the food.

"Nice job everyone. We can start calling all the guests now," Aang said, nodding toward the three phones he set nearby. He, Katara, and Suki began frantically calling everyone on the guest list, then numbers and names sent by Shang's parents.

-

Everyone was in the living room, eating and having a blast. Iroh was telling some kids stories in the 'play room', and others were coloring, and playing on bouncy balls.

Aang clanged a few cups, and everyone gathered in the dining room, taking their assigned seats.

"Thank you everyone, for coming to Shang's birthday party! We have Shang, and she is turning five in officially three minutes. So on my countdown, we all sing happy birthday to her!" Aang announced to the grinning and excited people. He put Suki and Katara in charge of carrying Shang out on a 'royal' chair. They just decorated a nice chair in her favorite color: pink. Mai refused to do it, and Toph said simply, 'yeah, right'. And they needed girls to do it, for Shang loved Katara and Suki. Guys were busy carrying food out, anyway.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" Aang shouted, and pointed to Shang, who sat atop a large chair, held by Suki and Katara. Her grin was from ear to ear, and she laughed as everyone belted out the notes. The guys in the group started taking out the trays, as Shang laughed and giggled, pointing to the guys who she thought was 'cute'. Which, in her book, meant awesome, and it was everyone in the group.

But Sokka was caught up in Suki's strength and smile, and ran into the chair leg of a guest's seat. He tripped, dropping everything on the tray he held and his drinks, spilling all over the guests near him. Zuko, who was behind him, fell over as well, due to a mini traffic jam that had formed from Sokka. Everyone behind them fell, and ended up soaking just about everyone around. Toph and Mai laughed, really laughed, their heads off. So, a food fight broke out, Shang giggling and laughing the whole way.

"I'm so sorry to have your party end like this," Katara said to Shang, hugging her tightly.

"Nah, I loved it! Maybe you _should've _put girls in charge of carrying things out." The whole gaang laughed, everyone covered in some type of food or drink.

"Sorry again," Aang said to her parents.

"No, I admit. I had more of a blast than I thought I'd have!" Shang's dad said. They laughed together again.

"Thank you so much, guys. We really appreciate it. We couldn't book any other place, not that she wanted to go to any place other than this," Shang's mother said. They walked them out, and Shang stood there, after hugging goodbye.

"Thanks again. That made my day and birthday."

–

**A/N: There it is. I tried to make it fluffy and funny. Tell me how I did please!**

**I promise an update soon! :) **


	12. Funny Moments 12

**A/N: Hey again! Here's another round of Funny Moments for ya! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Inspiration: This one is a bit 'out there' and it's all inspired by Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. Which, I also DO NOT OWN. **

–

The gaang was going to do something risky. They were going to apply for one full year of school. Which, in other words, meant even if they hated it badly, they couldn't quit.

"If that ever comes up-which I don't think it will-I could pull a few strings." Both the Avatar and the Fire Lord had said that. So, it was reassuring knowing they could 'pull a few strings'.

The first day was tomorrow, and the gaang was busy preparing.

"Suki, do you like this outfit, or not?" Katara asked her. They were rooming together to prepare together.

"Ooooh, I like that one, Katara!" she exclaimed, nodding her head. Katara set it out, and decorated a bit with some jewelery.

"What about this?" Suki said, holding out shorts that went below the knees and a matching shirt. They were deep green, and each had a fan on the butt, and back of the shirt.

"Yes! That's perfect for you!"

Smiling, those girls were done.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee was running around, already done with her outfit, shoving some homemade folders into her bag.

Toph: Well, believe it or not, Toph was sleeping...

Sokka and Aang were practicing some late night math skills...they didn't want to look dumb in front of the girlfriends.

Zuko was helping Mai pick out an outfit...which was not going well. She wasn't saying anything, and just decided to put on her old robe. Zuko nodded, and let it go.

Iroh was sleeping, and his good old tea was laying on the stand next to him.

–

Morning rolled around, and Aang was the first to wake.

"Guys, get up!" he called.

Soon, everyone was busy getting their homemade folders into bags (like the one Sokka bought in the Earth Kingdom).

No one knew, but Toph was still fast asleep.

–

"Toph! GET UP! We're LEAVING!" Sokka called into the room. The gaang waited at the door, anxious.

"Ah...no." Was her response.

Katara went in, pulled her up, shoved her hair into a pony tail, smoothed out her clothes, and shoved her out the door.

–

Soon, Toph had a devilish glare on her face.

"You put my hair in a _pony tail_?" she spat.

"Hey! You were the one who wouldn't get up," Katara said, holding her hands up innocently. Toph spit across the room.

"_Stop _it," Ty Lee said, motioning to a teacher about to walk in.

The room they were in was made of all Earth, hence the Earth Kingdom.

Desks were simply little wooden things, with a homemade chair, and paper was paper. The chalk board was really Earth, and the teacher had a stick to make marks on it with.

"I'm going to sleep," Toph announced, laying her head on the table.

"No, you can't! Mrs. Gratene is coming," Katara ordered. Toph sent her a look saying, _you think I care_? For she didn't. Not right now. Sleep was beckoning.

–

"Darling? Sweetie, are you okay?" Mrs. Gratene was gently patting Toph. She woke, and pulled the stupid pony tail out at the same time.

"What?" she spat, turning to face the beautiful Mrs. Gratene.

"I said: Are you okay, sweetie?"

Toph cast her a dumbfounded look, clearly fake.

"_Sweetie? _I'm fine," she said, looking her up and down.

"Okay then. Can you answer my question?"

"What question?" Toph said.

"What is 56 divided by 8?" Mrs. Gratene said, tapping the board.

"How in the world should I know? Um, 7, why?" Toph said, guessing.

"Correct! Because we're learning division, hon." Toph cast a devil glare at the word _hon_. No one called her _hon_. Toph's timer was about to blow.

"Toph, what about 64 divided by 8, sweetie?" Oh, that was it. Toph exploded.

"One, no one calls me _sweetie, hon, or honey_! Ever. And two, what the heck do I need to go over this for? I know my division when I need it! Gosh, some _people_!" Mrs. Gratene was dumbfounded. She had no idea what to say, until she sat down her stick, and pointed to Toph.

"Hall. Now."

"What?"

"Go in the hall!" she said, a bit more loud.

"Uhm, excuse my friend, simply pre-school jitters," Aang said, standing and holding up a finger. Mrs. Gratene pointed her finger to him.

"Sit down, Avatar!" she called. No one was to treat Aang differently, nor Zuko, but it seemed like that rule was flushed down the toilet now.

"You think you can tell me what to do? Hah! I'm outta here," Toph said, slinging her bookbag out the window, and jumping halfway out. She waved a hand in the air.

"See ya, suckas!" she called.

"TOPH!" A piercing scream sounded. Toph giggled and ran.

–

It was said later that night, that a mysterious bug crawled up Mrs. Gratene's shirt during class. _After _Toph had left.

"Did you hear?" Aang said.

"Yeah, yeah. I did it, duh," Toph replied. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"How?" Katara uttered. Toph sighed.

"I know her from a while ago. My mom tried to get me to go to her for some _counseling_, and let's just say: I know her least favorite bug."

The gaang stared intently at her, waiting.

"Me....and the tarantula."

–

**A/N: Okay, there it is. And by 'bug' at the end, she means like 'bugging' her when she refers to herself. **

**Thanks for reading and drop a review!**

**And thanks to::: Silvereyes12, and Cera123! You guys are great!**

**Thanks again, and click the little button please!**

**--Regan.**

**Of Phantom x Phan**

**(: **


	13. Funny Moments 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Another round of Funny Moments coming your way! Heh, I need a new opening sentence..LOL!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A:TLA.**

**Inspiration: We were playing this one day outside, my entire class. It was sooooo fun! **

–

It was a nice day, brilliant sunshine and an occasional breeze rolling through. Toph had announced it the perfect day to sleep, but Sokka thought otherwise.

"KICKBALL!" he shouted, putting on some shorts and a T-shirt. They took a vote, and it was majority rule: Kickball. Off they went to the nearby elementary children's school playground. They had a huge field there, and it was perfect for playing kickball.

–

Once they arrived, they were happy it was so big.

Katara threw the red kickball up and down in her right hand.

"Teams!" she called. Quickly, they paired off.

TEAMS:::

ZukoAang

MaiTy Lee

TophSokka

SukiKatara

Sokka grabbed a huge bag he brought, and handed out black shirts to his team, and red shirts to the other team.

"Break!" he shouted randomly. Taking out an Earth Kingdom coin, each head-of-team (Zuko and Aang) called the shots. Aang: Heads. Zuko: Tails. Iroh announced to be all-time pitcher, and threw it up......HEADS! Aang's team was first up to kick. Momo was flying all over the place, happy. He did want to rebound some balls or something...

Aang went first. Iroh's pitch was amazing, and he kicked it hard....only to land in Mai's right hand.

Next up: Ty Lee. She did an acrobatic flip and spin, and stood, ready. Iroh's pitch came, and BAM. She hit it so hard, everyone looked to Mai, who motioned helpless. Zuko ran to go get it, and Ty Lee made it second base, doing another flip.

Team Avatar: 1 out, one on second base.

Next up: Sokka. He danced happily, and readied his foot. The pitch was a bit crooked, but he nailed it...foul.

Second pitch, and the kick was once again foul.

Third pitch: Sokka was determined to get _something_. He kicked it really hard, and his foot flew up, knocking his balance off, and he fell to the ground.

"That did not count!" he argued, finger in the air. Iroh counted it as one strike, anyway.

Once again, he pitched. Sokka finally kicked it, and it stayed on the ground, making for more running time. Ty Lee on third, Sokka on first.

Then: Katara up.

She pulled her hair into a quick pony tail, and cracked her neck.  
"Game on," she said, ready.

The pitch rolled in, and Katara wailed it with all her might.

The ball went in the air, and no one caught it.

Sokka on third, Aang up to bat, Ty Lee second to bat, Katara on second.

Team Avatar: One out, one score.

Aang kicked his mighty hard, and once again it fell into someone's arms. Zuko's this time. Although he hurt his ankle doing it, he caught it.

Two outs.

Ty Lee stood ready, but did a flip too late. Her signature move was marred by the ball coming in. She landed early and kicked, but the ball landed right in Iroh's unexpected arms.

Three outs, one hit.

TEAM FIRE LORD UP TO BAT.

Zuko, being up first, cracked a few fingers. He was ready. Uncle pitched the ball, and it wisped into the home plate. Zuko kicked it, but fire burnt the ball...

"It was an accident, I swear!" he yelled.

"We know, Fire Puff, we have another ball," Toph said, tossing Iroh the next ball. Blue, and just as perfect.

Zuko took a deep breath, and watched the ball roll in. Focusing on not firebending, he hit it hard and far...into the woods.

HOMERUN!

Zuko ran all the bases, and Team Fire Lord already had one score.

Mai was up to bat, and she was more than ready. The pitch came, and she kicked hard and deep. It landed in Katara's arms.

"Out!" she shouted, smiling.

Toph was up to bat.

"Pitch it!" she yelled to Iroh. He threw his hands up.

"This is exhausting, you know," he muttered, throwing the ball into home plate.

WHOOSH.

She kicked it super hard, and it flew through the air.

"Sokka! Get it!" Katara yelled, motioning to the ball right in the air, falling to earth right above his head.

"Woah!" he said, and ran back, back, back, back....

BOOM!

The ball landed in Sokka's arms, which were on his body, which was laying, splayed atop a huge mud puddle.

"Of course!" he said, rising. Katara bent it off, but nothing would help his marks on his arms from the rocks he'd landed in.

"Out!" he yelled feebly.

"Are you serious?" Toph shouted, running to the end of the line on Team Fire Lord. She hadn't even wanted to play, and _now_ look at her.

Team Fire Lord::

Two Outs, one hit.

"Okay, how about the first ones to five home runs wins?" Toph said, hands on her knees, breathing hard.

"Suki! You're up, good luck!" Sokka shouted. She nodded, and smiled, the smile that said 'Game On!'

Suki's kick was hard, but she was hit before she hit first base by Ty Lee.

"We're up!" Ty Lee shouted.

Aang's kick—turned out hurting him...he fell just like Sokka, except rolled practically the whole way to first base. He said that's what happens when airbending and downhills collide.

Ty Lee's kick—Aang was sent to second, Ty Lee on first, so all in all, was perfect.

Sokka's kick—Complete different story. He kicked it right into the pitcher's arms. Anyway, he did make it to first base before realizing it was an out...

Katara kicked it hard and far, causing Aang to go home, Ty Lee to third, and her to first.

TEAM AVATAR::

One out, two hits.

Aang kicked, and his had to be the best kick yet. It flew straight into the back outfield, and all the fielders had to run around until Zuko grabbed it. By that time, Ty Lee was home, and so was Katara. But Aang was hit right on the bald head by Zuko's throw.

Two outs, four hits.

"One more to win!" Ty Lee shouted, readying herself to kick.

And the kick was---OUT!

"Our turn! Let's show 'em how it's done!" Toph said, taking her usual third place spot. Worse comes to worse, she'd be the third out.

Zuko's kick—OUT! Didn't even make it to first.

Mai's kick---Good. She made it to second, Aang scrambling for the ball took too long.

Toph's kick—Made up for last time. She hit it hard, and Mai came home (two hits!), and she made it to second.

Suki's kick—Cause the game to tie up. Toph made it home for three, and Suki made it around to all the bases, her kick went so far. But, Zuko got an out the next time, (Iroh jumped high in the air, rather disturbingly, just to tie the game up.)

"Tie game!" Katara and Toph shouted at the same time.

Oh, no.

Aang's first kick, he made it to first.

Ty Lee made it to first, Aang to second.

Sokka on first, Ty Lee to secon, Aang on third!

Katara's kick—And it was......huh?

Sokka had dumbly caught the ball, thinking it was...rain.

"Rain!" he shouted, catching the ball. Katara ran over, concerned for his mental health, and the rest of them clambered over in doubt.

"Rain?" she questioned, feeling his head.

"It's raining!" he said, pointing to the sky. Suki seconded that, and the gaang then realized it had just started to pour.

"But you caught the ball!" she said.

"Yeah? I thought it was a big ball of rain, okay?" Sokka retorted, casting the gaang a wary look.

"So...does that count?" Suki said, putting her arm around Sokka.

"I don't think so, personally. Since a member of _their _team caught it, and on accident, it doesn't," Iroh said, clearly knowledgeable.

"Okay...," everyone agreed.

"So, I'm not playing in the rain, and it's time for my nap, so! Rematch tomorrow, babies," Toph announced, taking Aang's whistle and calling Appa.

"Deal," they all seconded.

–

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, I think I will finish this game in the next chapter...these take a while, just to let you know, for I don't know the teams by heart, and it takes time announcing everyone's kicks...but I'm sure you want a winner, right? Review, tell me your thoughts on who should win! Thanks for reading!**

**Regan.**

**Of Phantom x Phan.**

**Thanks again!! (: **


	14. Funny Moments 14

**A/N: So I've updated! Here it is, my personal kickball game...and who I think should win. I know who'd get mad and want a rematch, so...Well, just read on! Review! Enjoy! Thanks! ; ) **

**Regan. Of Phantom x Phan (: **

–

"Let's go!" Sokka shouted, waiting at the door. He had cut his shirt to make it a tank top and look like a baseball jersey...he thought it looked _'hardcore'_. Everyone laughed, and looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I am not an idiot!" he claimed, sticking a finger in the air.

"I'm here, I'm here," Suki said, out of breath. She, too, cut her sleeves. Everyone claimed it was because she simply felt bad he was made fun of, so the entire gaang did it, too.

"S'go!" Toph announced, calling Appa and sitting on him. Sokka tried getting up, but Suki had to interfere and push him up.

"Sorry," he muttered. Suki laughed at his stupidity.

Once everyone was boarded, they were off to the school playground to play some kickball. _'Hardcore kickball!'_

–

_TEAMS:::_

ZukoAang

MaiTy Lee

TophSokka

SukiKatara

"Same as game!" Toph called, laughing.

"We're up first!" Aang said.

"No! We are!" Zuko said back.

"NO! We shall do a coin throw," Iroh settled, almost calmly. Aang called heads and Zuko called tails. Tails, it is.

"TEAM FIRE LORD IS UP FIRST!" Toph announced, yelling it loud enough for every creature in the nearby woods to hear it. That was her way of not wasting time.

First kicker: Zuko.

His kick! Is....good! It flew so far, everyone had to run hard just to get it. Zuko on second, and Mai up to kick.

Her kick was perfect! Except the fact that Iroh called it foul in the end, anyway.

Mai: One foul.

The pitch rolled to home plate, and she kicked it hard and roughly. It ended up in Aang's hands.

TEAM FIRE LORD: One out, one on second.

"C'mon guys! Bring me home!" Zuko shouted, hands in the air. Toph kicked it rough, and Ty Lee had to run a good bit to even reach the ball.

Zuko made it home, and Toph made it all the way to third. Miraculously, that is. Aang stood on thrid, arms ready, but Ty Lee hadn't got the ball until Toph decided home plate was too far to go.

TEAM FIRE LORD: One out, one on third, one run.

Suki nailed the ball, but once again Aang caught it.

"Heh, I'm doing good!" he bragged. Zuko nailed it at Aang, and instead of catching it, it kinda hit him in the face.

"ZUKO!" he yelled, remembering old times.

"No good. Re-do," Iroh demanded. This time, when Zuko hit it, Aang caught it and bragged some more.

TEAM ZUKO'S FINAL: 1 RUN.

"Not _too _shabby," Suki said.

"What? Don't lie, fan flier, we stunk that round!" Toph said. Suki blushed and gave Sokka a wink over the field. He blushed.

"Team Avatar up!"

Aang readied and steadied his foot, wanting the ball to hit Zuko in the face for revenge, but he let his monk-ness overtake him, and knew that wasn't the way.

His kick went far anyway, and it did hit Zuko...but not in the face. In the knee.

"Aang!" he yelled, half laughing and holding his knee.

Iroh didn't call a re-do, for Zuko kicked the ball the first base, but Toph couldn't catch it. Aang made it to first.

Ty Lee did her usual flip, and her kick did go far. Aang made it the whole way to third plate, and Ty Lee to second.

Sokka up to kick...ha. Sokka's kick was great, but he tripped a few times running to first base, causing him to go slower. So, one out. Mai made it to first before him.

TEAM AVATAR: ONE OUT, ZERO HITS...so far.

Katara hit it far, but Suki ran for it, so that caused her to only go to first, Aang to go home, and Ty Lee to go home...so two hits! TEAM AVATAR takes the lead.

Sokka is up again, for another try.

"I will not trip, I will not trip," he muttered to himself. Instead, he kicked it right into Toph's hands.

TEAM AVATAR: TWO OUTS, TWO RUNS.

Aang was up to bat...er, kick.

The kick was wonderful, went far—almost into the woods! Zuko ran his fastest, which was pretty fast, and came out with the ball when Aang was safe on third base.

"Let's go! Bring me home!" he called to Ty Lee. Katara was home, as well.

So, TEAM AVATAR: THREE HITS, TWO OUTS.

Ty Lee didn't do her usual flip, and her kick only went into the pitcher's hands. An automatic out.

"Sorry! I told you guys: Unless I do a flip I don't kick right," she claimed.

"Never told us that, but okay," Sokka muttered, upset he didn't get far on bases.

TEAM AVATAR'S FINAL: THREE RUNS.

"Okay, team. We have to get at least three runs!" Toph said.

"Why? If we get two, we tie them," Suki said.

"Fan flier, do you really think I want to tie them? Why not win while we can? This is our second to last time kicking, so we want the lead here!" Toph replied, clearly showing her competitiveness, or need to win.

Zuko was up, and he kicked it super hard. But, the battle between brothers still wasn't over, and Aang caught it right in his arms.

"Out!" he called to Iroh. Iroh nodded, and threw the next pitch. It was a bit bouncy, but Mai kicked it anyway.

It flew pretty far, but only far enough for her to make it to second base.

Toph was up. The pitch was even more bouncy, so she picked it up and threw it back.

"You can do better, Iroh! I know you can!" she called, trying to cheer him up and get him in the game. You know, the pitcher is the most important player.

She kicked it long, and Mai went home, as did Toph.

TEAM FIRE LORD: ONE OUT, THREE RUNS.

"We're tied!" Suki said, cheery.

"See? Now don't you just really want to win now, guys?" Toph laughed.

Suki was up, and boy did she hit it hard. Adrenaline was fresh in her bloodstream, so that made it a tad bit easier to be _hardcore,_ as Sokka would say..Ah, she was picking up on her boyfriend's lingo.

Suki made it to second, and looked to Zuko to bring her home.

He kicked nicely, and finally, Aang missed the catch. Suki went home and Zuko went to first.

But, he was in the game, and wanted second base. So. Running his hardest, he tried for it, but Aang met him there...before Zuko did.

TEAM FIRE LORD: FOUR HITS, TWO OUTS.

His team chagrined him for doing it, but he shrugged it off. The Avatar would get it next round. Mai hit it far, but it landed right into Sokka's arms, something that rarely happened.

TEAM FIRE LORD'S FINAL: FOUR HITS, TWO OUTS.

"Teams! Attention! That was the last inning, so Team Avatar, this is your last time kicking," Iroh announced. He had to use the little man's room, and he hated the woods.

"What?!" Toph said. "Sorry, guys." She didn't know that...

Aang was up, and still...Zuko caught it...one out, already.

Ty Lee did her flip this time, accidentally kicking Sokka in the face.

"Ouch!" he yelped, feeling for the welt he'd have tomorrow.

Her kick was nice, causing her to go to third, nicely.

Sokka forgot about the welt for now, and kicked his hardest. He really wanted to go to that base, really bad. He made it to first! Suki missed the ball, causing Iroh to run a little bit.

TEAM AVATAR: FOUR HITS, ONE OUT.

Katara was up, and gracefully kicked the ball. It landed in Suki's hands anyway.

Aang kicked, one last time. He wanted Zuko to miss it, really. Although he was still a monk, they could do those things sometimes...sometimes....yes, sometimes.

ZUKO MISSED!

The ball flew past, over, his head, and Aang made it home, as did Ty Lee.

But Sokka got an out....BUT!

TEAM AVATAR'S FINAL: SIX RUNS.

"What? We...we...won!" he yelled, jumping up and down. The team celebrated, Aang kissed Katara, and Ty Lee did an array of flips and spins. Sokka danced around, pointing to everyone on their team in happiness.

Zuko shouted in frustration, as did Toph.

"It just wasn't our day, guys, that's all," Suki said, walking over to kiss Sokka and congratulate their team. She wasn't a soar loser.

Toph growled a little.

Mai kicked the dirt at her feet, but kissed Zuko anyway.

"Good try?" she tried. He loosened up a bit, smiling.

"I DEMAND A REMATCH! TOMORROW!" Toph yelled everywhere. Iroh stepped in.

"No rematch, but we can play another little round. They won! Let's go home now, for I have to see the little man's room!" he said, climbing on Appa. Everyone followed, and Toph ran along.

"Don't be a soar loser," Aang said to her. She cast him a sightless look.

"Twinkle-toes," she said. But, before she could climb onto Appa, they were flying away.

"GUYS!" she yelled, calling for Appa to come back. Then, with the last of her energy, she grabbed onto Appa's toe.

"Hah!"

–

**A/N: Ah, there it is. I think that may be the last kickball one I'll do...for now. As much as I love them, kickball is hard to write. But, I have some wayyyyy more ideas for more hilarious moments, don't worry. Thanks sooooo much for reading! Review!**

**Thanks! **

**Regan. **

**Of Phantom x Phan.**

**( ; **


	15. Funny Moments 15

**A/N: Hi again, guys! Okay, this Author's Note has a lot in it, so read on, please! **

**During the writing of this chapter, I had some writer's block, causing for my ideas to run a little low..but thanks so much to Silvereyes12, she helped that go away by providing a solid base for this chapter! Thank you so much, Silvereyes12! I appreciate your help in every way! So, as she gave me this idea, I thought a little about it...and added and did some changes. I really hope you like this! I thought her idea was brilliant, but as seeing to it's illegal to take her idea and write it on here, I decided to make some changes. Thanks again, Silvereyes12! Everyone, please inform me of any mistakes I might've made. Thanks! **

**Here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Inspiration: Silvereyes12, some music, and words. **

–

One's element generally reflects their personality, characteristics, and way of living. For example, water is a calm element. It usually, like Katara, shows a personality of peace, serenity, but fierce when needed to be. Earth, on the other hand, is very tough, but is only used for violence when absolutely needed, like Toph. Fire is generally known as a destructive element, but really, it only is when the person using it wants it to be. Fire is also used for warmth, and with warmth there is safety, protection. All Zuko wanted toward the end of the war was peace. And he tried to provide that, and succeeded. Lastly, the element of air. Air is free, and provides protection and life for every living thing. That is also Aang, don't you think? The Avatar is meant for protection, also for protection of life. Though this doesn't happen in every person, the world knows who will use it's four elements to create a better world and peace.

The gaang was usually always like that, their personalities unconsciously reflecting their element. But when they _think _about it, some things don't turn out right...

"Air!" Aang called throughout their home. They were vacationing in the Air Temple. The largest one left... Zuko cast a bored look at Aang, who was now creating a large air bubble.

"What?" he asked dully. Zuko wasn't _always _happy...these were one of the times where he was just...bored.

Aang continued to play around with the air bubble, showing off some tricks. Katara sat on Appa, giggling at her boyfriend's act.

"What in the name of Earth are you doing, Twinkle-toes?" Toph said, raising her head a little. She was sitting on the ground, finishing up her daily toe-picking session. Aang just laughed, enjoying himself. It didn't take much these days...Aang was usually always happy, now that the war was over and the only thing needing to maintain was peace.

"Ha-ha," Mai muttered. Mai sat in a lawn chair a little ways away from the group. Zuko looked at her, pleased she showed some type of emotion. Even if it _was _sarcasm.

Zuko started to laugh, suddenly bursting of laughter.

"Aang! Look what you did. You're weirdness is spreading to Zuko, now too...the _least _weird of all of us," Toph added sarcastically. Zuko cast her a look, his laughing stopping for a general moment. He rose and followed Aang to another room.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he said, hoping this wouldn't be one of those times when the answer was stupid, or no. Aang laughed a little.

"I think so...Elements?" he asked, not wanting to give it all away.

"Shh. They might still be able to hear," Zuko said, whizzing Aang away.

–

"Ready?" Aang said.

"For what?" A voice came. Oh, no. Sokka was back from the market already...

"Nothing. We're going to play a game with the gaang...if you wanna play...go back with the gaang...but don't say anything, they like surprises," Aang lied through his teeth. Sokka, knowing him, fell for it and ran back to them, dropping some bags.

Zuko laughed fake maliciously, then readied himself.

"This reminds me of the time when that man was trying to _make _the Avatar state come," Aang shivered, "yeah, that was not a good time."

Zuko took the large bowl they had prepared, and made a fiery base.

"It won't burn, right?" Aang made sure.

"No! The vase is made fire-proof, anyway." Aang poured in some water, then some Earth. Together, they made mud, and the fire heated the mud.

Then, Aang bent some air into the mixture, causing it to a non-stop bubbling mess.

"Ha-ha-hah. I'll go get the first person, you make some more to the...best of your ability?" Aang suggested, realizing Zuko could only fire-bend a little too late.

"Why don't you do that? You could make two more bowls full, then we'll each have one," Zuko said. Aang nodded. Carefully, Zuko carried the large bowl of...elements out their 'laboratory' and into another room.

"Ah, Toph! What a surprise. Didn't know you were here," Zuko said, eying the bowl in the corner of the room.

"Shut up, Fire Head, I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh, okay then. Sorry." This was absolutely perfect! While her eyes were shut, Zuko carried the bowl over behind where Toph was sitting. She cracked open a slit of her left eye.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Just unloading some things for Katara. She nags me about how I never help," he lied.

"Hmp. Unusual. Whatever, just keep it down."

_On the mental count of three, Zuko, one...two..._

"Three!" he said out loud. _So much for _mental _count._

"Wha-"

_SPLASH._

Contents of the bowl poured out on top of her loudly, a steady swishing noise for a while. Wow, Zuko didn't know there was this much.

"Zuko!" Toph screamed.

"Yes, Lady Earth?" he said innocently.

"You little-"

"Gotta go!" he said, running back to the room where Aang was.

He was laughing so hard, Aang went over to see if he was alright.

"How'd that one go?" he asked.

"I got Toph!" Zuko said, awful proud of himself. Usually, no one can ever pull anything off on Toph. She knows too much, and hears nearly _everything. _

"What? Awesome, Zuko!" Aang said. Suddenly, the two heard frantic footsteps.

"Toph!" Aang whispered. Zuko's eyes widened. Who knew what the girl would do to get back at him...

Aang exhaled in relief. It was just Katara running some supplies into the room next to them.

"I call next!" Aang said, picking up his bowl.

"Who ya getting?" Zuko said, hands on his knees, breathing hard.

"Hmm...maybe Ty Lee?" he suggested.

"Haha! That'd be great! I'll be a distraction," Zuko concluded, following Aang into the other room.

"Ty Lee? Is that you?" Zuko asked in an innocent voice.

"Zuko? Hey! What's up?" she asked, coming down from her acrobatic position.

"Hi Ty Le-"

"Need something? Is Mai getting to you?" she pestered.

"Uhm...no, it's not that...I was just wondering if...you could teach me to do a back flip?" _Why did I say that? _Zuko couldn't think of anything else to say...

"Sure! Okay, so sit down and do a back roll." He did as she said, nearly hurting his shoulder.

"Here...can you show me how you stay up there so long? I'll time you," he said. Ty Lee grinned and did it. Aang walked over, and when Ty Lee positioned herself on her elbows, legs flipping over her, Aang poured.

Ty Lee screamed in disgust.

"Oh, my gosh! What _is _this? Zuko? Zuko! This will take forever to clean out," she moaned. The boys ran away, laughing hysterically.

"Okay, I saw the rest of them in groups. Mai and Suki are talking in the main room, Sokka and Katara are in the living room, and Iroh is drinking tea in the kitchen. That's all we need, right?" Aang finished, happy with this day's outcomes.

"Yep!" Zuko answered happily.

"Let's go to Mai and Suki first...this should be good." Aang read the look on Zuko's face.

"Mai will be fine, as will Katara, don't worry, _Fire Head_," Aang joked. He hated it when Toph called him that. Blushing, Zuko followed Aang into the main room where everyone used to be gathered.

"I heard Toph was mad...something was dumped on her or she fell in mud or something," Suki was saying, trying to make conversation. The two girls were laying down on their backs on the ground, looking at the design on the ceiling. Mai had her arms behind her neck, and Suki arms were crossed across her chest.

"Heh, Aang probably did something. He looked up to no good earlier," Mai commented. Suki nodded.

"Definitely."

Then, the two guys ran in behind them.

"Hey, guys!" Aang said.

"What?" Mai asked, looking up...Then she saw Zuko.

"Oh, hey.."

He smiled flirtatiously. Aang elbowed him. "Get with the program," he whispered.

Zuko blushed...again.

On the very MENTAL count of three, they each poured their bowls out on the girls. Zuko's on Mai, and Aang's on Suki.

"Oh, you Airbender! Firebender!" Suki grunted. Mai glared daggers. Then, swiftly, she pulled a stick out from under her and threw it hard. It hit Zuko in the butt.

"O-o-o-uch!" he shouted, falling to the ground. Poor Aang had no idea what to do, which left the opportunity open for Suki. She took the end of her fan and threw it at him. It hit Aang square in the forehead.

"Mm," he muttered. Grinning, the two girls rose. Mai stood over Zuko and Suki stood over Aang.

"So you _were _up to something, eh?" Mai said, smiling at Suki. Suki grinned back.

"Were you, now?" she said.

"Mmhm," Zuko muttered quickly, knowing what happens when you lie to Mai. Aang nodded, giving up a little...

"Heh. Oh, boys...," Suki said.

"Take your bowl," Mai finished, dropping each boy's bowl on top of them.

"And your dignity," Suki continued, kicking Aang in the butt roughly.

"And leave," Mai finished. Zuko and Aang rose slowly, and then ran into the next room. But, the entire way there, Suki and Mai threw little rocks and pebbles at them, all hitting in places that hurt.

"Ow," Aang said, plopping on the ground in their 'laboratory'.

"I know!" Zuko agreed.

"Should we call off our plan?" Aang asked.

"Maybe we can just _spill _some in the kitchen, making them all fall." Aang nodded. Slowly, the two boys rose and took two of the last _four _bowls.

In the kitchen, they made them all spill and flow into the room.

"What in the world?" Katara muttered. She knelt down to see what it was, and fell on her butt. The steady stream downward caused her to be pulled along down.

"Katara?" Sokka asked, putting some dishes away.

He knelt down as well, and followed her down but this time, faster. He smashed into her, and together they flew down that stream.

Aang and Zuko had no time to move away...

Katara and Sokka hit them hard.

Grunts were heard as the four bodies collided.

Once again, Zuko and Aang fled.

Dazed and confused, the siblings rose and found Mai and Suki.

Iroh didn't know a little had splashed into his tea. Soon, he had to hit the little man's room...again.

"Oh! Those kids," he muttered.

Zuko and Aang didn't know they had got him, either.

Zuko and Aang were leaning on the last two containers, exhausted from the runs they had made.

"Ya know, Aang? That was actually pretty fun," Zuko said, sighing.

"Haha, I thought you'd like that." Aang laughed some more.

"But what are we going to do with these extra bowls?" Zuko asked.

"I know!" A voice came...oh, no. Toph's voice.

"I think I have an idea, too!" Mai said.

"Same here," Katara commented.

"And here!" That was Sokka.

"Here, too!" Ty Lee said.

"Get 'em good!" Iroh called from the little man's room.

"Oh, we will," Suki said.

"Mai? You get your boyfriend. Katara, do the same if you wish," Suki said.

"What?" Zuko and Aang said simultaneously.

"Oh you'll see...," Ty Lee commented.

Katara went over to Aang and gave him a sweet smile. Then, with one large heave, and the help of Toph, pulled him up and plunked him deep into the...element gunk. Aang screamed in protest.

"Gah! What...the...heck?" he said between dunks.

"Oh, no," Zuko said his final words...Mai pulled him up by herself, and dunked him several more times, faster.

"Okay, our turns now, ladies," Suki said. Toph and Katara knelt behind Aang and held his shoulders down, all of his body in the gunk, as did Mai.

"This is cold now!" they called.

Sokka and Ty Lee came over with...water guns.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Zuko called.

"I use them...for...practice?" he tried to cover himself up...it didn't work.

Laughter erupted everywhere, as Sokka continuously sprayed Aang in the face and in the gunky water, and Ty Lee did the same to Zuko.

"Think you're so sly now?" she asked them.

"No!" Aang gasped. Zuko shook his head, not wanting a mouthful of water.

"Keep it up, guys," Suki said. Sokka and Ty Lee moved to the side, spraying their stomachs now.

"And now, me."

Suki's form of torture was the worst, Sokka always knew that. Anyone who knew her knew that she did not mess around when it came to revenge...or play.

"I know you think we're going overboard, but hey. We had all this here, so why not have a little fun like you did, right?" she said.

"I'm so very sorry, Sokka...I took your collection out for this very...fun time."

"Heh, that's okay...they started dying off, anyway."

"What is it?" Aang demanded, having enough of this. Toph and Katara and Mai let go of the boys' shoulders, not wanting a part of this one.

Suki took a large container of black spiders from behind her back, and evenly put them into the two large bowls.

Zuko screamed a rather girly scream and started squirming everywhere.

Aang, not wanting to kill them, didn't squirm, but screamed a lot.

The rest of the gaang laughed and laughed, while Zuko and Aang splashed them with the gunk, as well.

"Well! This was fun," Suki said, "and I'm sorry I kinda planned all this."

Sokka laughed and kissed her.

"You're such a great planner."

They rose out of the bowls, spiders falling off of them.

"Okay, fine." Aang airbent them clean.

Aang and Katara were making a romantic dinner, and Suki and Sokka were laughing and giving each other carrots. Toph was busy toe-picking, Ty Lee was flexing some more. Iroh was drinking tea and relaxing, and Mai and Zuko were on Appa.

"I'm sorry for all that, but that was hilarious," Mai said.

"You too," he replied. He leaned in for a kiss, but Mai leaned backward. Worry spread on his face.

"What?"

"You have spider poo in your teeth," she commented. Spider poo? That meant a spider must've been in his mouth..

"AHH!" he got up and screamed, doing a little dance and drinking a large amount of water.

Toph giggled maliciously. No one ever saw a black spider in black coffee.

–

**A/N: Do you think I went overboard on the revenge? I just thought of things I'd hate to be dunked in, and then Survivor memories came up. You know how they'd go in a crate with odd creatures? Yeah... Other than that, I hope you guys got a kick out of this. Total:5 pages! Sorry for the length, but I hope it didn't matter if it was good. **

**I have a few more ideas for more practical jokes, for I'm on a roll now! Thanks Silvereyes12! This is all thanks to you! **

**Stay tuned, and I'd recommend subscribing to an alert. You never know when I'll update. But, expect one sooner than usual, for ideas are coming from everywhere! **

**Thanks for reading, guys! Review, please! **

**(; **

**Regan. Of Phantom x Phan. **


	16. Funny Moments 16

**A/N: Hey again! I know, soon update! Inspiration came easy this time, and writer's block is gone! Ideas are streaming everywhere! Thanks Silvereyes12!! **

**I hope you like this one...it's short, but you know...some shorties are funny!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own A:TLA. I do not own any songs in here I use. **

**Inspiration: Silvereyes12, and the song 'Don't Trust Me' by 3OH!3. Music, ya know. **

**(:enjoy! **

**Regan.**

–

Total time goal: At least two minutes.

Nervous-ness: Aang-Eh. Toph-None.

"Ready, Twinkle-toes?" she asked him. He nodded nervously. They were going against each other in the ULTIMATE staring contest. Toph loved those things, for since she couldn't see well, her eyes really didn't _need _water. But, then again, every eye does.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Katara said. She was sitting nearby with her water pouch ready. Just in case.

Aang and Toph took their last blink and started.

–

_FIFTEEN SECONDS LATER._

"My eyes hurt," Aang said steadily, making sure not to blink. He was staring at Toph's eyes, and Toph was-well, she wasn't really _staring_.

"Ha! Same here," she admitted.

"But I'm not giving up!"

"Neither am I, Twinkle-Toes!"

"Game on," he muttered.

"Ah, the sweet scent of competition," Katara said.

–

_ONE MINUTE LATER. _

"Oh, my, gosh. My eyes! They're burning!" Aang was saying, clearly in pain.

"Water?" Katara asked.

"No!" he said.

"Sounds like someone's in pain," Toph muttered.

"Aren't you?" he demanded.

"Yeah. But, I'm not one to complain."

–

_ONE AND A HALF MINUTES LATER._

"You sure are competitive, Aang," Toph commented.

"And you're not?"

"Okay, guys," Katara said. The entire gaang was now there, sitting around and glaring at them.

"Make it more interesting," Ty Lee suggested.

"Each one of you must sing a song, without laughing!" Aang's eyes would've popped, if they weren't numb. Toph grinned.

"Ladies first!" Sokka said. Grinning continued.

"Okay! Fine. What song?"

"Hm. How about something legendary? Like 'Twinkle-Twinkle-Little Star'?" Toph grinned larger, and laughed a little.

"Kay. Here it goes.." She coughed a few times, careful not to blink.

"_Twinkle twinkle twinkle-toes! Don't you blink or you will lose. Competition sure is fun, Look at your eyes watering. Twinkle twinkle twinkle-toes, Don't you blink or you will lose!_" She finished.

"Another time!" Katara said.

Right when she started, Suki pulled her fingers into her ears.

"Good thing she can't see this," she muttered to Sokka. Right in the middle of her song, Toph said, "I heard that!" .

"Okay, now Aang!" Katara said.

"What song?" he asked.

"Well, Toph had 49 syllables, so you sing 49 syllables of 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'!" Sokka said. Everyone was impressed with his math skill there.

"Sure!" Aang coughed as well, careful still to not blink.

"_Oh, Toph had a real bad case, real bad case, real bad case! Oh, Toph had a real bad case of competition. Competition follows you, follows you, follow you!_" he finished.

"Again!" Zuko said, laughing his head off.

Suki once again covered her ears, but Aang was too busy not blinking to notice.

–

_TWO MINUTES LATER._

"So, Twinkle-Toes. We made it to our goal, and my eyes hurt."

"Mine, too," he admitted sorely.

"So, what do ya say? Close 'em on three?" she asked.

"Are you serious?" Aang asked.

"Yes! Better a tie than a loss, right?"

Aang nodded.

"I'll countdown. On 'go', okay? One...Two...Three...GO!" Aang shut his eyes, but...Toph didn't.

"Ha-ha! Yes! I won!" she screamed in delight. The gaang laughed, but Aang was not laughing. Nuh-uh. Not at all.

"What?! No, you didn't! You cheated!" he accused.

"So? At least I won!" Toph said, getting up and spraying her eyes full of Katara's water.

"Urgh..."

"Here, Aang," Katara said, bending water into the young boy's eyes.

"Toph, you are in for it."

"Rematch?" she asked. He contemplated this for a moment.

"Not today. Not tomorrow. And not the next day, either. My eyes will still hurt then. But, you wait, there will be one!" he called, finger in the air as Toph walked away, nodding sarcastically.

"Will you sing for us again?" Zuko asked. Aang gave a devilish look.

–

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Try singing their songs to the tune and beat of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and Mary Had A Little Lamb. I did, and it's pretty funny. **

**I hope you liked those! I know, two updates in one day! AMAZING! Haha.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope to hear from you guys. Review, PM, anything, please! Let me know your thoughts. **

**Believe me, I have some more ideas! Expect more updates! **

**Thanks again!**

**--Regan.**

**Of Phantom x Phan.**

**(; **


	17. Funny Moments 17

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Back for another FM!!? Oh, yes. Here it is! I had a BRAND-NEW idea....so, read on to find it out! Originally, I was going to write one of those dream ones, but I got a little bored with it. But, I assure you that there _will _be one of those in here. But, for now, I had an even better idea. Hilarity, I hope. At least, that's what I think..I also believe this is a little more modern day...just so you guys know...sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender! Or the song Mousercise by Angela Eggleston. **

**Inspiration: Same as usual, real life events plus the dance recital we had recently, and there was a dance to this. I don't own that, either. ;D **

–

"Ugh! I am so bored, you guys," Toph complained, "so let's do something!"

"Like what?" Aang said.

Suddenly, Mai's eyes lit up.

"Let's listen to some music! We can find something really funny," she insisted. Little did she know, she just started something entirely different from her idea.

"Agreed," Toph said.

Aang rummaged through the CD's, looking from the varieties. From the newest hits, things for younger kids, and all the way to the newer music musicians played in the markets.

"Ooh! I found something!" Suki said. Laughing in hilarity, she pressed the play button. And not only did a funny, and_ awesome, _song come on, so did the video.

_Are you ready to Mousercise? _

_Let's all stretch before we start jumping._

_Warm up and get your legs pumping._

_We'll go from simple to fantastic!_

"Oh my gosh," Mai muttered.

Everyone else started laughing hysterically. Aang didn't, though.

He started copying the moves the people on the video cassette did.

"C'mon! Everyone work out like Mickey!" he said. Then, the laughter came. He started chuckling uncontrollably, and so did everyone else.

Sooner than later, though, everyone had the song and exercise down.

_Mousercise, mousercise, soon you won't believe your eyes._

Laughter continued, and soon everyone looked to the side lines.

Mai came in wearing sweat pants, with her hair pulled up.

"What? We're mousercising!" she said, and joined them in the dance. Not everyone is gloomy all the time!

_Mousercise, mousercise! _

_Tomorrow, we'll run even longer,_

_wake up, you'll feel a little stronger._

_Get on the run to making muscle! _

Zuko even joined, but laughed a little louder, saying this looked...very....odd, let's just say.

So, there they were, Mousercising, and having a blast.

The day flew past, and soon it was dinner time.

–

They went out to dinner, a restaurant called "Mouse House", which was very coincidental.

Suddenly, in the middle of the meal, everyone started laughing hard, smiles painted on their faces.

"Guys! I cannot believe we spent the day _mousercising_!" Aang laughed.

"Seriously! What, are we five?" Toph said, referring to her somersaults across the floor.

Giggles and chuckles continued, and the gaang decided:

Sometimes reliving your childhood, even when you're still a kid, is fun...but, it's even funner mousercising!

–

**A/N: Okay, I know some of you are going to think this was a filler...but believe me, it wasn't. My nickname is Mouse, and so this song is amazing. My friends and I joke that Mickey and I are tight, so I thought of the _gaang _mousercising....believe me, it doesn't really work...But, it'd be really funny! And don't you think once in a blue moon they'd pull out something like that? And just laugh as they danced and sang? I do...**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed that!**

**-Regan.**

**Of Phantom x Phan.**

**3! **


	18. Funny Moments 18

**A/N: Hey again, guys! Here's that idea that I promised I'd come back to. Hope you like!**

**Inspiration: Life, school, ah, music.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**ENJOY!(:**

–

"So? What's your answer, Fire Lord?"

"What? Well, I...I need time, you know!" he replied, shaking his head hard.

"No! Choose, now!" his father demanded.

"Give up Mai or your nation?" he asked again.

"Neither! I am Fire Lord, I don't need to do anything I don't want to!" Zuko called back.

"Then I will take your life now," he decided.

"No! I...I...I give up...my nation," he decided, a tear rolling out of his eye.

"Fine. New Fire Lord is: OZAI!" he called, pride in his voice.

"What? You never told me _you _would be the new one! No, this isn't fair! No!" Zuko shouted, more 'no's' coming as the old, and now new, Fire Lord touched his finger to Zuko's forehead.

"No!" he shouted, despair and need seeping into the words.

Then, suddenly, he was in a white room, almost made of foam.

Alone.

"What? Wha...What is this?" he demanded, shrieking in rage.

"Mai should be here! I chose her!" he shouted some more, almost crying in desperateness.

Abruptly, Mai appeared.

"Mai!" he sighed in relief, running over to her.

"Don't talk to me," she said, turning away from his kiss.

"What?" Confusion, dear old confusion.

"You chose _me _over your nation? Zuko! I could've just snuck in your palace, Ozai would've never known! Now we have to save the world all over again! And _we _can't, because we're stuck in this hole! What were you _thinking_? Oh, that's right. You _weren't _thinking," she spat, anger, rage, and heartbreak all in one.

Zuko slid to the cushy floor of this _room _and let tears roll out of the corners of his eyes.

"So, does this mean we're...we're-"

"Over," she finaled.

Zuko's heart ripped in half, and he sat there, down.

"So what do we do, Mai?"

"Don't talk to me!"

And so she sat there, face a mask of anger.

A sudden boom erupted, and Mai still sat there, stoic.

"What was that?" Zuko asked, alarmed.

Suddenly, a bomb appeared in the corner of the room.

"Mai! Bomb!" he called.

But it was too late.

It went off, the ticker exploding into a million little pieces, as well as the dynamite inside.

Zuko tried desperately to pull Mai away from it, but it didn't work.

Burns appeared around the white room, and Mai still just stared into space, stoic.

But she had just been nearly hit by a bomb!

Was she...dead?

"Mai! Talk to me!" he cried.

"What?" she spat, not looking at him.

"Are...are you okay?"

"No."

And that was the last answer, before her eyes shut, and a huge man with a gun walked into the room. He cocked the gun, pointed, and suddenly-

"Zuko?" a whisper came from far away, it was faint.

"Zuko!" a louder whisper, a bit less faint.

"Zuko!" it was now a call, and his shoulders shook, his entire body, as he chanced a glance at Mai. Then-

"What?" Zuko said, sitting straight up in bed.

"You were dreaming. And screaming," Aang said, worry across his young face.

"Oh," he sighed, and then started laughing.

"Dreams, huh?" Aang said, settled.

"No...nightmares."

Zuko went into Mai's room, and kissed her sleeping forehead.

"I love you."

–

**A/N: For some odd reason, I absolutely loved this chapter. Dreams, no, nightmares are fun to write. You can make them _anything _and still know that they're really not happening, LOL! **

**Well, review, and sorry if this one made you a little scared and confused.**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Regan.**

**OF Phantom x Phan.**

**X3 **


	19. Funny Moments 19

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Here's another Funny Moment!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own A:TLA.**

**Inspiration: This is a real-life event sorta, just mixed up. So, life would help, music...stuff. Hehe.**

**This really happened!! Except, REALLY mixed up...(: they weren't so nice, as you'll see they are in here. Hehe (: **

–

The gaang walked, arms linked, through a new park that was built around town.

The couples linked off, to the playground probably.

Toph, Ty Lee, and Katara, (Aang was in the boy's room), went off to walk a little ways away.

"Ooh! Look, guys."

"What?" Toph retorted.

"Look, _guys_."

"Oh, I thought you meant for us to look," Katara laughed.

They looked forward, where a few boys came walking toward them, laughing and chuckling about a joke the girls missed.

"Hey, boys," Ty Lee cooed, laughing a little.

They whistled in the -you're-hot- way.

Katara blushed, knowing Aang had to be watching somewhere.

"Admit it," Ty Lee demanded.

"What?" Katara said.

"They were cute!" she obliged.

Toph hooted.

"I can't see them, but their footsteps sounded...like footsteps, I guess."

"Oh, just imagine a hot chocolate pie, with syrup on top, and then imagine a boy's face like that!" Ty Lee said.

"I'd assume they had some..._leftovers _from dinner on their faces?" Toph chuckled.

"No...," Ty Lee giggled.

"I...I don't know," Katara said, looking to her feet.

"Aang won't be mad...it's not like you were checking them out, or anything!"

"Fine...I _suppose _they were...okay," she admitted.

–

Later in the day, Katara, Ty Lee, and Toph decided to go outside for a little sunshine. Toph wanted to pick her toes, and Ty Lee wanted a tan...and since they always fought, Katara felt obliged to go out, too.

"Oh, my, gosh!" Ty Lee gushed, looking down the street.

"What?" Katara said, looking around for bugs or something.

"Ahem...look!" she whispered.

Katara looked out to the road, and saw the same guys from earlier coming toward them.

She started to retreat to the door, but Ty Lee caught her arm.

"Just one more time?" she said, her eyes pleading. She didn't want to get caught alone with them...of course, she'd be with Toph, but really...Toph couldn't see them.

Katara sighed, but nodded.

She was just there for Ty Lee, and that was all.

But, right when the guys walked by, Ty Lee got worked up, embarrassed, and very hyper.

"Ha-ha! Good one, Kat!" she said, calling her a random nickname.

"Uh...thanks?" Katara said, blushing at her friend's stupidity.

"Oh! We're just...gonna....clean the grill!" she said, looking for something to use as an excuse. Ty Lee picked up a random grill scraper, opened the grill, and desperately started scrubbing random places.

"Ha-ha-ha," she giggled nervously.

Scraper gripped tightly in her hand, she peeked up slowly from behind the grill.

They were looking at her, straight in the face.

She smiled fakely, and suddenly just waved the grill scraper she had in hand.

Let's just say, Ty Lee wasn't always the best at getting guys.

–

**A/N: Haha, I was originally going to make the grill thing with Sokka, but Ty Lee was already in the story, and it sorta had to be a girl...LOL! So, hope you liked that! **

**Expect another update soon!**

**(:**

**Regan. Of Phantom x Phan.**

**Hope that one made you smile! **

–

**x3 review! **


	20. Funny Moments 20

**A/N: Hey again, everyone! Here's another FM! And remember how I said that every 10, 20, 30, and so on would be a birthday? Yup! Here's a birthday one right here! Enjoy, guys! And can you believe it? This is Funny Moments NUMBER 20!! WOO-HOO! Hehe **;D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

**Inspiration: Music! Life...you know, the usual...I don't really even know why I add these anymore...lOl! **

_**ENJOY!:) **_

–

The morning sun rose just as normal as any day.

The morning routine ran about just as normal as any other day.

And the morning breakfast was a free-for-all, just as any day, as well.

But the thing that was not like any other day, was the actual _day_.

It was Toph's birthday, and she really didn't even know it.

"Uh...Toph? Get up!" Sokka called into her room.

"No! It's only one in the morning," she moaned, rolling onto her side.

"No, it's not. It's already noon!" Katara called, opening her door and walking inside.

"What? Whatever!" she moaned again, not willing to be woken up. Little did she know, Katara had only let her sleep in this late for special reasons. It was her birthday, so she deserved to do what she wanted, right? That's usually how birthdays were in the Water Tribe, at least. And that's usually how they celebrated them at the gaang's household, as well.

"Why did you let me sleep this late, anyway?" Toph gurgled, getting up and pulling her hair up into a pony tail.

"It's your special day, remember? How could could you forget!" Katara said, laughing a little.

Toph brushed her teeth, and smoothed out her clothes. She was never one to continuously change her clothes...only when they were dirty enough for someone to get mad would she change.

But, Katara was inside her room today, and that's how she felt.

"Toph! Change your clothes! For water's sake, it's _your _day today! Look nice!" she scolded.

"Ugh!" she growled, putting on a fresh pair of the same clothes as always.

What was Katara talking about, anyway? Sure, today was as normal as any other day. So why was it _her _day? Just because Toph turned another year older doesn't mean anything.

"Happy birthday!" the gaang shouted, as they always did when a member of the gaang turned a year older.

"Thanks, you guys...but my parents spoiled me enough on my other birthdays, I don't need for you to rearrange your schedules for me," Toph complied.

"What?" Aang said, clearly surprised.

"It's your birthday! And one of the first ones we get to celebrate together," Katara argued, not understanding Toph's terms. She had grown up in a tribe where things were scarce, especially during the war. So, Katara only loved her first few birthdays, because the others were spent as she spent everyday: Being the mother of the tribe, and helping out with the war effort.

But Toph, on the other hand, knew what _spoiled _meant. She spent every waking moment with her overprotective parents, only occasionally escaping to go somewhere decent. And alone. Guards followed her everywhere, anyway! So, when her birthday rolled around, her parents bought her numerous gift upon numerous gifts. From gold jewelry she hated, to a silver-platinum hobby horse she also never used. Things were nearly piled onto her. Toph didn't like to relive that. She didn't want her friends to feel obliged to get her things she probably wouldn't even use. It was a waste of money.

"Katara, I've told you before. You didn't live _my _childhood, none of you did. I don't want you to waste your money on me."

"It wouldn't be a waste," Suki said, trying her hardest to comfort Toph, who really didn't want to be comforted.

"Just don't act like I'm the most special thing in the world, okay?" Toph settled. Fine, they could get her gifts, and do whatever they wanted to, but she did _not_ want to be treated like a newly crowned queen.

–

Toph was lying down on the dirt outside, doing her daily picking of the toes.

That is, before the gaang bombarded her.

"Woah!" she uttered, feeling the amount of footsteps piling toward her. Her hands shook, and she wondered if they were suddenly for the war again.

"Happy birthday, Toph!" they all shouted, making her increased sense of hearing hurt a little.

"Guys, guys, guys! What the heck?" she said, looking sightlessly in the wrong direction.

"We didn't give you your presents yet!" Ty Lee said, dancing a little jig in the clovers.

"Oh. I thought you guys would've forgotten about that," Toph admitted, taking the gifts from them.

"Who's this from?" she questioned before opening the first.

"Read the tag," Mai muttered, "Oops. Sorry, Toph. I forgot."

"Me and Suki," Sokka said in his distinct voice.

"Thanks," she uttered.

Toph opened the present carefully, not knowing what 'special' thing was inside of it. Sometimes, even Suki admitted she went overboard.

But, she kinda liked this present.

It was a toe cleaner, and a mat to go somewhere on the floor...Suki always complained of eating in a room full of toe crud.

"Thanks, you guys!"

Aang and Katara combined on a gift...a very special one. Toph was happy, because with the couples combining on the gifts, that meant less gifts!

It was a silver and green hat, large brimmed and floppy. Toph swore she loved it, mainly because it was so goofy and weird.

Ty Lee got her a...pink and green dress. It said 'Earth' all fancy on it.

"Thanks. I'll wear it for special occasions?" Toph said. Ty Lee did a happy dance, and nodded. She knew Toph hated pink, and dressed for that matter, but knew she could use _something _to remember her old life with her parents. And special occasions was good enough for Ty Lee.

Mai and Zuko got an elegant paper holder. It was carved intricately, and made into a little brown and green earthstone. It read:_ 'Earth Kingdom girls ROCK'. _Mainly because of the rock beneath it, and of course, Toph _did _rock! She rocked hard!

And lastly, she received a gift from Iroh. It was a shelf that she could put all of her gifts on, but it was a deep, deep green. The pieces that held up the shelf were black. But what made Toph absolutely love it, was how the bottom of the shelf was made of a parchment-like material. And from one side to the other, it recorded Uncle's advice when she had first met the gaang in an elegant script. Laughing, she hugged him.

Thanks to her friends' descriptions, her hands' feeling, and her feet, she loved all of the gifts.

Maybe birthdays weren't so bad...at least when they were spent with your family. Your true family.

–

"Guys! You know what we have to do, right?" Sokka said, ushering everyone but Toph inside the kitchen. She was busy feeling her new gifts.

"What?" Katara said, urgently wanting to know.

"Make Toph an awesome dinner, and surprise her with the-"

"With the what?" Toph called from outside.

"Toph!? How can you hear us?" Sokka said.

"Sokka! I'm blind, have amazing hearing, and can feel your feet adjusting in anxiousness!" she called, "But, don't worry. I'm leaving for a walk, so you guys can discuss your so called _surprise _while I'm gone."

"Smooth move," Mai said, her arm around the Fire Lord.

–

Sokka moved his jaw in defiance. It was almost dinner time, and Toph wasn't at all scared by him throwing—attempting to, rather—a small cupcake at her. She caught it mid-throw.

"Was _that _your surprise?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes," Sokka said, lying through his teeth, and rather visibly, too.

"You're lying. I could feel it, you bimbo!" she joked, walking away from him, expecting another person to pop up _'unexpectedly'_.

"Hmph. Why did we put Sokka in charge of the first joke?" Katara whispered from behind the bar table and chairs.

"Better than Aang," Suki whispered back.

Aang made a humphing sound, blushed, and laughed a little all in one.

–

"BOO!" Suki shouted, popping up from behind a chair.

"Huh?" Toph said, expecting and not expecting that.

"Ha! I got you!" Suki claimed, excitement gushing into her words.

"Suki, I knew you were there all along...I was just wondering why you were acting like a two year old, is all."

–

Aang and Katara were hiding behind the stove again, and Toph was walking inside the kitchen.

"Doo-dee-dah," she hummed to herself. She was in an unusually good mood.

Aang popped up and threw a pie—attempted, once again—in her face.

"Aang! What the heck? I almost spilled my orange pulp!" Toph said, her hand wet from the pulp, and her other hand holding an odd pie.

"Sorry?" he tried.

Then, on the mental count of three, Katara popped up with yet another pie.

And this time, Toph was finally fooled.

"Katara!" she yelled, peeling off her unsuspecting pieces of pie from her face.

"Sorry! We just had to-"

"Fool me on my birthday?" Toph said fakely.

"Yes?" Katara said, trying to settle this with a warm smile.

Meanwhile, Toph was acting this entire thing out. She really didn't care...but sometimes, revenge hurt bad when someone thought someone else was hurt.

–

"Toph, look. I'm really sorry. Maybe we shouldn't have done that, especially on your birthday," Katara said to her in the living room. Mai and Zuko sat together, laughing. They both knew Toph was just acting like that to fool Katara.

"You don't mean it."

"Yeah, I know," Katara breathed.

–

"Okay. I mean it now, Toph. I'm truthfully sorry," Katara tried again.

"I can feel you're lying, Katara! Just forget it!" Toph said, utterly bored now.

"But-"

"I'm joking, for Earth's sake! _That _was my revenge!"

Blushing and blubbering, Katara walked to Aang to tell him the astonishing news.

–

"I told you guys I'd get you back! Especially because it's my birthday! I knew it! I knew it!" Toph chanted.

"Yeah, well we let you get us," Aang said.

"You're lying."

"I know," he admitted.

"So, Toph. What do you want to do to finish off your birthday?" Zuko asked, his arm placed around the 'gloomy girl' as Sokka would say.

"Let's go to eat and play somewhere...Ooh! I know!" she said, finger in the air, grinning at Sokka.

Sokka cocked his head to the side, confused as always.

"Halg's!" she called.

Halg's was the restaurant for babies to play and eat...Sokka had recommended it quite the time ago when the gaang celebrated Aang's innocence of trying to help an old lady. (Chapter 2)

And so, off they went to Halg's, Toph and Katara laughing—or Katara was trying—maliciously.

**A/N: Haha! Well, I hope you liked that! It's official! CHAPTER 20!! CHYESS! Okay, sorry. And sorry that this one was so long, nearly four whole pages on openoffice...LOL! I just couldn't end it! So, I hope you enjoyed it! And believe me, I'll be updating soon! I just had another idea.**

**Thanks! **

**Review, please!**

**-Regan.**

**Of Phantom x Phan.**

**x3 **


	21. Funny Moments 21

**A/N: Hey again! Here's another FM! Oh, and just so you all know:: This is a real life event, I just changed up a little. Soo, here it is! Enjoy! Review! Live! LOL! JK. CHYESS, IT'S OFFICIALLY CHAPTER 21!! I'M SO PROUD! THANK YOU GUYS FOR LETTING ME GO THIS FAR!! Oh, and just so you know:: THIS IS IMPORTANT TO THE CHAPTER! The italics is a FLASHBACK! I think I wrote it in here, anyway..haha. Hunter originally gave me the idea to write something like this, so I changed a few things, and originated some ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Inspiration: Ah, here it is again. Well, seeing as it's a real life event, life and music. Hehe. ; ) **

**ENJOY!(:**

–

The gaang sat around a campfire late at night, reminiscing about early childhood memories. Almost like when Mai was at the beach with Zuko, Azula, and Ty Lee, but these were funnier, and more importantly, without the evil one who brought about the war.

"So, who wants to go first?" Aang asked, not willing to spill quite yet.

"I will, I guess!" Sokka said, arms in the air.

"Okay," Aang said.

"I can't wait to hear this," Katara and Suki muttered at the same time, laughing together.

The fire was in the middle, and Aang sat directly in front of it. On his right was Katara, then Suki, then Sokka, then Zuko, Mai, then Ty Lee, Iroh, and Toph was next to him and on the left of Aang.

They formed a circle.

The cool breeze relaxed and cooled them down a bit. It was a warm night, no one even needed a sweatshirt.

"Okay. So one late night in the Water Tribe, I was sitting up in my 'bed'. It was really just a sack of flour, but it was, heck, very comfy!-"

"Why did you sleep on that? We had beds!" Katara said.

"Shush," Toph said.

"Anyway! The breeze kept rolling and I couldn't really sleep that well. It was cold, as always, and I had forgotten to wash my sweatshirt."

"Okay, Sokka. You don't have to set it up like a horror story book," Katara said again.

"Shh," Toph said _again_.

"Fine then!" Katara joked.

"Anyway! Before I was rudely interrupted..._again_! So I suddenly hear this really annoying and scary—I was only, like, six—clicking noise. It sounded almost like someone pounding on the fake door or something. And originally, I thought it was the Fire Nation invasion, but I knew it wasn't, because there wasn't any black snow."

Zuko blushed at this point.

"So, the curious kid I was, I went outside to see what it was," Sokka said.

"What? You idiot! It could've been some stranger creeping on you!" Toph said, really into the story herself.

"Ha...well, I didn't truly think of that at the time. I was only six!"

"Hey! I remember this! You told me and dad the story the next morning and started crying because you were so scare-" Katara was cut off.

"Katara! They don't need to know these things!" Sokka said in a hushed tone as the gaang laughed.

"Anyway, again! So as I walked outside I saw old man Harry working on something...I wasn't sure what it was, and I originally got a little scared, thinking it was tools for the Fire Nation or something."

"You were a paranoid child," Zuko commented.

Sokka cast him a death glare.

"And he turned to me with these big eyes, and looked me straight in the face and said this: 'Sokka, son. You need to know something that no innocent people will tell you. The world isn't what it seems, nor will it ever be! But don't be scared, you're only one tenth of a million pieces in this Earth.' And it creeped the living crud out of me! I stood there, frozen like a waterbender's ice, and screamed at the top of my lungs," Sokka said, arm movements showing emphasis.

"Sokka, why? It really wasn't even that scary!" Ty Lee said, her face lit by the fire's sparks.

"Well, as I said, I was only six, and he didn't say it like any normal person. It was an old man's creaky voice. And the scariest thing was, after that he just turned and acted like I wasn't there! Now when an old man does that to you, you smack him right in-"

"Okay, okay, Sokka! Don't ruin our minds, please," Katara said, covering her mouth to quit laughing.

"Fine!" he held his hands up defensively, "But, sometimes I dream about him...and he wasn't there during the Fire Nation invasion, he just disappeared!"

"Maybe he was captured?" Mai suggested blatantly.

"Yeah, maybe the troops were careful with him...sometimes they can tell wisdom when they see it," Zuko finished.

"But he wasn't even there before it all happened. No one in the Tribe knew what happened. I told everyone the story, but it was useless after...you know, so many invasions, it didn't matter anymore. We had better things to worry about rather than just missing old men," Sokka finished, done with his story.

"So. Who's next?" Toph said, looking for another story to ease Sokka's excitement.

"I will," Ty Lee raised her hand feebly.

"Okay. Go ahead, take your time," Aang said, looking into the flames.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The sun was bright and shining brilliantly down on the four young children. Ty Lee, Azula, and Mai all in their young years. Seven, eight, nine..._

_Ty Lee was visiting Azula and Mai for a playdate, for Uncle Iroh had been sent off to fight, and things were shaken up at the royal household._

_Mai, she was mainly here to visit Azula and Ty Lee, and Zuko also was sometimes forced to play with the young girls...not that she cared. _

_Azula was making them play the usual game...light an apple on fire on someone's head, and see if someone will save it before it burns their hair._

_"But, Azula! My mommy just cut my hair!" Ty Lee moaned, her hands on her hair. _

_The breeze rolled through Azula's backyard, causing the green grass to shimmy about. The tall house was nearby, so Azula shushed Ty Lee._

_"Ty Lee! You know my mom doesn't like us playing this game!" she scolded._

_"Seriously, Ty Lee! It's just hair, not like a billion bucks," Mai said, shoving Ty Lee in front of the large wood tree they always played at._

_"But-" Ty Lee began, tears building behind her eyes._

_"If you don't play, I'll tell everyone your secret," Azula threatened._

_"What?" Ty Lee blubbered._

_"You heard me! I'll tell everyone what you told me in confidence a few days ago. You'll never live that down, Ty Lee! Never!" Azula laughed. _

_Mai looked at Ty Lee, who was now looking Azula in her golden eyes. She had no idea what was going on. A few days ago, Mai had been shopping with her parents. Not that she didn't go miserably shopping every week..._

_"Azula! I told you to never tell anyone that! You were lucky I even told you!" Ty Lee uttered, tears starting to roll soundlessly down her child-like face. _

_"What?" Azula roared, "You pests are supposed to tell me everything! Everything!" she emphasized. _

_Ty Lee's eyes started to shake uncontrollably._

_"Azula! You're scaring me!" she screamed._

_Mai stood brick-still, watching the scene unfold before her big child eyes._

_"Fine! I'll play! But don't tell anyone, Azula! No one! Please!" Ty Lee begged. This was the biggest secret she owned!_

_"Don't tell me what to do! In fact, just for that, I will tell!" Azula roared, running around the house. _

_"No!" Ty Lee screamed, running after her._

_"What is going on here?" Mai questioned to herself. _

_"Ty Lee likes someone! Ty Lee likes someone! Ty Lee likes someone!" Azula chanted, running around the entire palace where numerous guards were placed. Her father, Ozai, was outside, to Ty Lee's desperate wishes._

_"No, I don't! No! Azula! Please, I don't know what he'll do!" she begged, as she fell and tripped over a rock. Ty Lee was literally on her hands and knees, begging Azula not to tell._

_"Ty Lee likes Ozai! Ty Lee likes Ozai! Ty Lee likes Ozai!" Azula shouted, laughing at her friend's pain and tears. _

_Azula and Zuko's father was now tuned in. And Ty Lee was crying on the grass, not knowing what the soon-to-be Fire Lord was going to do._

_"Azula! You know not to call me that!" he said, glaring daggers at his daughter._

_Azula just grinned._

_"She likes you, Daddy! She likes you!" she chanted, pointing and laughing at Ty Lee. _

_From that day forward, Ty Lee knew what it was like to be made fun of for such terrible reasons no one should know. She cried for days, knowing that somewhere inside Ozai, he still knew that evidence. Who knew what he would do to her? She was just a little girl, and didn't even know what it was like...being in love. Her seven year old body never experienced such desperate need before._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Ahem...well, I don't know, guys. It's-" Ty Lee started.

"Embarrassing?" Sokka asked, referring to his story, as well.

"Sorta, but it's really...traumatizing," she explained, blushing a little.

"C'mon, Ty Lee! What is it?" Mai asked, knowing she might've had a role in it. They grew up as friends with Azula, and usually hung out all the time.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was another sunny day on Ozai's coronation. Azula and Zuko were out of their baby years, into the child/pre-teen years. Finally, their father was going to be Fire Lord. Excitement was all over the house today._

_"Azula, invite Mai and Ty Lee over for a little bit. We need to prepare, and you children cannot be in the way," her mother ordered. _

_And so, the day began, Ty Lee and Mai over for a playdate. They were older, slightly more mature, and Azula bored of the game Apple Fire. They named it, as well. _

_"So, what shall we do, guys?" Azula asked, sitting on the grass beneath the three's favorite tree. _

_"Maybe just talk. I'm bored of running around," Ty Lee complained._

_"Me, too," Mai insisted._

_"Fine," Azula said. _

_The conversation stopped for a bit, each girl thinking of her own things. Mai was thinking of her new dress her parents' bought her...it was the ugliest thing she ever seen. She was contemplating ways to 'accidentally' spill something on it. _

_Ty Lee was thinking of their past playdates, thinking of something for the girls to do._

_But, Azula was thinking of the one time Ty Lee had tried her best to forget._

_"Ty?" she asked._

_"Yes, Azula?" Ty Lee said, rushed out of her thoughts and into reality. _

_"Do you remember that one time you liked my Dad?" Azula asked._

_Ty Lee's world shook. Of course she remembered, but that time was horrific for her. She had just begun to learn the treachery of Azula, and seen it in action. _

_"No," she lied._

_"Yes you do! You liked him so much! You even told me!" Azula argued. She hated when people lied about her being wrong. Azula was never wrong!_

_"No, I didn't, Azula! I'd never tell anyone that! That's just ridiculous. I never liked Uncle Ozai," Ty Lee said. That was what the children called him at their ages._

_"Yes-huh!" Azula argued again._

_"Nuh-uh!" _

_"Yeah-huh!"_

_"No, I didn't!" Ty Lee said a little louder._

_"Yes, you did!" Azula said, rising. _

_"Daddy!" she screeched. _

_"Azula?" they heard, "Darling, is something wrong?" he asked, coming outside in a robe._

_"I'm a very busy man today, Azula. What?" _

_"Didn't Ty Lee like you when she was younger?" Azula asked, standing and pointing at Ty Lee._

_"What? I am in no shape for such nonsense!" Ozai boomed, running back inside to prepare for his coronation._

_"What?! Yes, she did! Ty Lee! Yes, you did! Admit it, now! Or else!" Azula threatened._

_"Or else, what?" Ty Lee played._

_"I'll...I'll tell him you like him _now_!" Azula laughed in thrill._

_"I never liked him!" Ty Lee lied. This was not going to be a replay of her childhood playdate. Never. So many years she had blocked it out! It was creeping up on her, and she wouldn't let it in her young mind. _

_"Ozai! Ty Lee likes Ozai!" Azula chanted. _

_Mai looked away to the sun, thinking of how long Azula would be a baby...way longer than she had originally thought._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Ty Lee coughed a little bit.

"Well, when we were younger, I admitted that when I was six...Six! I admitted to Azula, stupidly, that I liked Ozai," Ty Lee admitted, blushing a little.

"Of course you liked him, weren't you forced to?" Zuko asked.

"Well, yes...but I mean...like-like."

Quietness surrounded the group. Mai already knew this, Zuko had ideas, and the rest of them were just plain...confused.

Then, suddenly, things were put together, and laughter, hard laughter, erupted.

"What?" Katara gasped between giggles.

The fire flickered a little from Ty Lee's sigh.

"Sorry," Aang began, "it's just the initial surprise that brings...but, really? You did?"

"I'm not going to lie...but I did when I was younger. I should have never told Azula, and when I did, she told Ozai and made me regret ever talking to her. Then, when we were a little older, she brought it back up, asking if it was true when she already knew it was."

"Wow...I can remember Azula tormenting you," Mai admitted.

"Yeah," Ty Lee said, blushing.

"She was young and helpless," Katara said, shrugging.

"I was!" Ty Lee said, "And more than that, I remember when I fell on that rock, she sat there and laughing and laughing at everything."

"Wow, what an evil-" Zuko was cut off.

"And she was even evil back then!" Ty Lee gushed.

"Wow, I still cannot believe you admitted that," Mai commented.

"It was the day of his coronation, correct?" Iroh asked.

"Yes. When everything was hectic, Azula had to stir things up even more. The original admitting was a while before that, I think when you were off at war," Ty Lee recalled, still embarrassed.

"You liked Ozai," Toph contemplated, laughing a little.

"Oh, I was only sev-"

"No, no! I think it's kinda funny. But, I admit, Azula had a way with making people really regret even meeting her," Toph said, referring to Ty Lee's story.

"She did," Ty Lee sighed.

"Woah, woah...How did we even get to talking about _her_? Seriously, I'm tired. We could always finish these, go around the circle some more, tomorrow night," Zuko said, yawning and looking at Mai.

"Me, too. Let's go, guys," she said.

And so, the gaang walked off, Ty Lee fretting how she was the last story of the night, and how she admitted that to her _real _friends. Who knew, when she grew up she'd side with the Avatar and his friends, and ditch Azula all together? If she knew that before, she would have never told Azula anything, let alone even talk to the so-called royal princess. _Past _royal princess, that is.

"Liked Ozai," Toph muttered, laughing on her way to bed.

–

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked that. I really like the italic flashbacks...they were easy to write! So, I'm thinking of writing something of when they were younger, you know? Maybe just a little story inside a story, kinda like this one? Sounds neat...Anyway:: I WANT YOU GUYS TO KNOW: THIS IS STRICTLY A LITTLE GIRL CRUSH. You know, how some little girls have a crush on Elmo, or a cartoon character? THAT'S what I mean...don't think I ship this, for Ty Lee is only SEVEN when she had a crush on him. Kay? I, personally, ship Ty Lee being single in the show..but this is when she is SEVEN, okay?! **

**Well, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! REVIEW! **

**-Regan.**

**x3 **


	22. Funny Moments 22

**A/N: Here's Funny Moments number 21!! WOOT WOOT! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. *sigh* Why do we even put these things?!**

**Ahem...this is one chapter I will not put inspiration for...although it's the same as always :)**

_**ENJOY!(:**_

–

Katara was sitting in the living room, watching the sun dwindle away behind the clouds. There was nothing to do, she admitted it. She didn't care how over-said that was, it was true. With Aang and Zuko working a lot recently, there wasn't much to do besides prepare a nice dinner for them, call and update her dad, and stick around the house...she kinda liked doing that, though. It was fun not having places to run around, for Aang and Zuko always did.

Suki and Toph were with her in the living room, talking about how stupid Sokka was being. He ran around the house shouting, "LA DE DA, LA DE DE!". And more than that, he refused to listen to his own girlfriend.

"Seriously...the kid has problems..but, that's why we like him!" Toph said, cheery for some odd reason.

"Ha. I'm not mad...I actually kinda like it when he acts like this," Suki said, "It's funny."

Ty Lee and Mai were going out shopping. They said they wanted an elegant dinner tonight, and Ty Lee secretly wanted to impress everyone...maybe they'd let her over a little more, then. She didn't live with the gaang, only her and Mai were close, anyway.

"Bye," Mai said dully, walking out the door, suddenly encased in the sunset evening.

Iroh was in the kitchen, singing a lovely tune to himself.

"Soldier boy, come marching home, dear soldier boy, come marching home."

Zuko would have had memories about that song, and Iroh was almost choked up thinking about his son. But, suddenly, something made everything better, made everyone laugh and giggle a lot.

"OW!" Sokka shouted, a cry of pain.

Suki was the first one up, running to her boyfriend, and Katara was next. Toph just sat there, not minding...she could feel things....especially when people were lying.

"Ouch!" he shouted again.

"Sokka! What's wrong? What happened?" Suki asked, looking at him.

He was laying on the floor, next to a table chair, writhing in pain. Suki kneel next to him, looking at him helplessly.

"Uh...did you cut yourself?" she asked.

"Sokka? Were you trying to make pie again?" Katara asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sike! Just kidding, you guys. I'm just such a jokester, you can't deny it."

Suki set her jaw, laughing a little.

"Fine. Here, I got you your Avatar band-aid anyway," Katara said, handing him a band-aid that had Aang flying on it. It was amazing how much things they made Avatar-ish nowadays....

"Ha. Thanks," Sokka said, pressing it randomly on his finger.

"Oh, my, gosh!" Sokka called from upstairs.

He screamed in a deep voice, a call to everyone.

"Sokka? Are you okay up there?" Suki called back.

"No! Come quick!"

Katara and Suki ran up again together, looking in the many rooms they had upstairs.

"What?" Suki asked, finding him in his room, on the floor, looking nose to nose at a dust ball.

"It's just a dust-bunny!" Katara said.

"No," he said, slyly, sort of in his voice when there was a 'magic mushroom' in the desert, "it _talks _to me!" he said in wonder.

Suki laughed out loud, turned on her heel and ran out the door.

"No, Sokka. It doesn't talk to you," Katara said, picking it up and smashing it to pieces before throwing it in the garbage can.

"You guys!" Sokka called.

"What? What is _it, _Sokka? Seriously?" Suki called, annoyed.

"Look! Lookie! Lookie!" Each time he said it, he had more excitement in his voice.

"What?" she said, kneeling on the floor in the kitchen with him.

"It's a dust-bun-"

"It doesn't talk to you, Sokka!" she snapped, picking it up and throwing it on his head.

"I was gonna say it dances for me, but okay!"

Katara was tired, and Aang wasn't home yet. So, she snapped her eyes open, not getting a wink of sleep before he came home. That's just how it went, and how it always went. No time would she sleep before he came home. Because then, something would probably go wrong, or Sokka would do something stupid.

She kinda called herself a leader.

"Ka-tar-a!" Sokka sang.

"What, Sokka? I'm trying not to fall asleep."

"Rock, a-bye water, on the spout clean, spit some saliva, water's in there, too," he sang to the tune of rock-a-bye-baby.

"Mmm," she muttered, then snapped her eyes open.

"Sokka!"

"Katara!"

"Urgh," she uttered, getting up and walking away.

"Okay! This time, I'm serious, you guys!" Sokka said, looking at Toph's chair.

"Sokka, get away, I'm trying to eat in peace," Toph snapped, earthebending a small rock near his face.

"NO! Je-e-e-r-r-r-r-y-y!" he called, prolonging the entire name.

"What?"

"Katara, Suki, come quick!"

Suki and Katara, in the living room, exchanged a quick stare with each other. They rose, and each leaned on a side of the entrance doorway.

"Sokka?" Katara began.

"Have you ever heard of the little wolf that cried war?" Suki asked.

"Huh?" Sokka said, knowing the plot line, not how it was in everyday life.

"Everytime the wolf cries war, the people would come and follow him? And then, after so many times," Katara said.

"No one believes him anymore," Suki finished.

"So?"

"Let's just say....you're a wolf, okay?" Katara said.

"A wolf?"

"And not with your so called 'wolf's tail'. You're a little wolf that cries, 'Jerry!', and dust bunnies, and odd things that no one else sees," Suki joked.

"Ha....ha...so, you like those jokes?" he asked.

"Yes, I like them, but...-"

"Wolf!" Toph cackled.

**A/N: I know, that was kind of a weird ending, but I was mainly into it for the practical jokes, and then them calling him a wolf in the end...I couldn't think of the thing it really is...something that cries something else, but I figured in their world, it would be different anyway, LOL! :) I hope you guys enjoyed that. Review!**

**-Regan. **

**Of Phantom x Phan. :) **


	23. Funny Moments 23

**A/N: Hi, guys...it's disappointing to say, but I think I'll be updating more occasionally. But, every time I get the inspiration and idea, I PROMISE to update. Which, most likely, will be frequently. :) **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own A:TLA.**

**Enjoy! **

–

The gaang invited Ty Lee over, and they were about to have a blast.

They planned a mini-sleepover.

Everyone would camp out on the living room floor, the boys, at least.

And the girls would camp out downstairs.

–

"COW-A-BUNGA!" Sokka shouted, jumping from the couch to his sleeping bag.

"Oh, my...gosh," he said after landing.

"What?" Zuko asked, not that excited about this idea.

"I think I just broke all my ribs," Sokka said, joking.

"Oh, wow, Sokka...," Aang said, looking to his friend who was laying on the ground in pain.

"Goodnight," Uncle Iroh whispered from the couch.

The boys looked around at each other, laughing.

It was only ten o'clock.

–

Meanwhile, Katara, Toph, Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki were downstairs, having fun.

They were playing ten fingers.

Everyone put up all ten fingers, and they went around in a circle asking questions. Whoever lost all fingers first lost, and so on.

Mai was sleeping on the couch...pretending to, anyway. Sleepovers weren't her thing.

"Hmm..my turn?" Suki asked. "Okay, have you ever had a crush on Sokka?"

Suki and Ty Lee put a finger down.

"Not anymore," Ty Lee admitted.

"Hmm...," Katara said, "Have you ever made a terrible food dish everyone hated?"

Laughing, everyone besides Mai and Toph, the only two not playing, put a finger down.

"Okay, I have one. Have you ever been burned by Azula's fire?"

"Wait...what kind of her fire?" Suki asked.

"You know, the blue fire she ben-"

"Ugh!" Toph said.

"What?" Katara asked.

"I'm so bored and tired of hearing your petty things. So let's do something fun," she replied.

Everyone looked around, the three having fun, and the two others not.

"Like what?" Katara asked. She was the only one willing to talk and be open to suggestions. Suki was getting tired, it was already midnight and they woke up at eight...and Ty Lee just didn't feel like talking.

"Let's go scare the boys!" Toph said, finger in the air.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" Ty Lee commented. Suki and Katara looked at each other.

"That _does _sound pretty appealing," Katara admitted.

"Yeah...Sokka scared looks pretty cute, too," Suki admitted.

Laughing, the five girls made their way downstairs, weapons in hand.

–

"Shh," Katara whispered, pillow in hand.

Mai and Katara led the five, Toph and Ty Lee and Suki following close behind.

"On my signal, we go in shouting...boo?" Katara said.

"Pssht, no. Boo? Seriously. How about something _scary _like just screaming our heads off?" Toph asked.

"Why would that be scary?" Suki asked.

"Because they're boys. We all go in to scare them," Toph replied.

They all nodded, forming a long width-wise line.

"My signal is clicking my tongue," Katara informed.

On a three second count, Katara clicked her tongue.

All five girls ran in screaming, laughing partly.

"Ah!" Zuko shouted like a girl, pulling his pillow in front of his face.

"Wha-AH!" Aang screamed, crawling into his sleeping bag, which was actually Sokka's.

"No! Aang! Get _out_! It's mine! GAH!" he shouted, still scared even though most of the girls were just laughing now.

"NO! Get in mine!" Aang shouted.

"Guys, guys!" Suki said, nearly peeing herself she was laughing so hard.

"It's just us," Katara said.

"Oh...I knew that," Sokka said.

"Me too," Aang and Zuko said at the same time.

"Uh-huh, of _course _you did. That's exactly why you all screamed and cried like little girls," Toph said laughing her head off.

But, the boys weren't listening.

They were all running for the bathroom, scared out of their bladders.

It ended up, the guys slept downstairs, and the girls were forced into the living room.

_Of course, _the boys weren't _afraid _or anything...

Ha!

–

**A/N: Haha. I hope you guys liked that one. Please review, guys! I'd really like to hear what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Regan.**

**Of Phantom x Phan.**

**x3 **


End file.
